la partie de strip poker
by angelofdarkness99
Summary: Depuis le début de leurs sixième année, Harry et draco bataillent de plus en plus, une guerre serpentard vs gryffondor éclate quand un défis idiot relève le tout
1. La partie de strip poker

La partie de strip-poker

_Fic sous forme de Mmail (semblable à nos propre mails mais écrits sur des parchemins enchantés) et passage écrits._

_Résumé : Depuis le début de sa sixième année, Harry à de plus en plus de disputes avec Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci ne cesse de le provoquer et une guerre entre serpentards et Gryffondor s'installe. Jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux Weasley aient une idée qui va faire du bruit._

_

* * *

_

Ce matin, Harry était descendu à la grande salle, fin prêt à affronter Malfoy. Depuis deux mois déjà, la guerre faisait rage entre les deux maisons rivales de Poudlard et chacun attendait les affrontements avec impatience. Harry s'assit à coté de Fred, saluant tous le monde et se servit une généreuse portion d'œufs au bacon. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Malfoy arriver et se tendit légèrement, se préparant à une remarque matinale devenue une habitude. C'est alors qu'il avala une gorgée de son jus de citrouille de travers et s'étouffa avec.

"Alors Potty, on essaye de se suicider à la bouffe, je te fait si peur ?"

"Non Malfoy, il n'y a que toi pour vouloir faire des choses aussi stupides. Ne crois pas que j'ai manqué cette magnifique chute dans les escaliers avant-hier. Ton petit cri suraigu était des plus mignon. Tout ça a cause du défi de Zabinni pour savoir qui arriverais le premier à la grande salle, ridicule."

"Ha ouais Potty ? Venant de toi qui ne relève aucun défis, ça me laisse froid."

"Aucun défis ? Je suis capable de relever n'importe lequel des défis !"

Les deux leaders se fusillaient du regard, les mâchoires serrées et les poings prêts à suivre la trajectoire directe jusqu'à la figure de l'autre. Les jumeaux suivaient cet échange avec amusement, ils aimaient les voir se prendre le nez. C'était devenu depuis cinq ans l'attraction principale de poudlard juste après leurs blagues. Evidemment les autres Serpentards rejoignirent leur chef et bientôt on pu voir deux camp bien définit se regarder en chiens de faïence. Le ton montait entre les deux ennemis et leur maison respective prenaient partit, personne ne voulant abandonner le morceau.

"D'accord Malfoy ! Choisissons quelqu'un pour qu'il nous lance un défis et relevons le. Si l'un d'entre nous tous se défile, ils ferra perdre son camp et du même coup blessera l'honneur de sa maison !" dit Dean Tomas.

"Pas de problème !" répondit le blond, appuyé par ses comparses.

"Qui va lancer le défis ?" demanda George .

"Pourquoi pas vous deux.. Après tout, vous êtes connus pour votre imagination débordante." Dit Pansy sarcastique.

"Oui, c'est une bonne idée", approuva Malfoy.

"Je suis pour", renchérit Harry.

Tout le monde se tourna vers les jumeaux Weasley qui se concertaient à voie basse. Ils souriaient et les deux camps les fixaient avec insistance dans l'attente du défi. Après quelques minutes d'attente lourde, ils regardèrent tout le monde avant de prendre parole.

"Nous avons une idée. Mais pour cela nos devons choisir des arbitres, un dans chaque maison. Nous vous proposons un concours de strip-poker magique !"

"Quoi ?" l'exclamation venait de Neville qui était rouge tomate.

"Du strip-poker longdubat, tu sais, ce jeu de carte qui va te rendre nu comme un vers en moins de trente secondes", rétorqua Malfoy.

"Je me porte volontaire pour être arbitre", répondit Neville du tac au tac.

"D'accord , notre arbitre sera Neville", concéda harry.

"Et moi je serais l'arbitre des serpentards", dit Crabe.

"Okay", approuva Draco.

Tout le monde sortit et ils se mirent d'accords pour se prévenir des dates des soirées de jeu par Mmail.

_La suite se déroule donc par Mmail , le lendemain._

_

* * *

_

De : Harry

A : La fouine

Sujet : strip-poker

Alors la fouine, prête à te mettre a poil devant tout le monde ? T'as pas trop peur de faire perdre la face à la famille des Malfoy ? Ha, mais j'oubliais, ta famille n'a jamais eu le moindre honneur a défendre.

* * *

De : Le beau blond

A : Le balafré

Sujet : Re strip-poker.

Ne t'en prend pas à ma famille Potter ! Mon père est un homme puissant et craint. De plus, ne te fait pas de souci pour l'honneur de ma famille, je suis passé maître dans l'art du poker et ce depuis longtemps. Prépare toi à une défaite cuisante et humiliante à souhait.

* * *

De : Albus Dumbeldore

A : Minnie

Cc : Severus, Pommy, le petit enchanteur.

Sujet : Les pari sont ouverts !

Alors, à votre avis, qui gagne ? 20 gallions sur Gryffondor. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas parié pour quelque chose et l'envie me reprend.

* * *

De : La féline

A : Sevy

Cc : Dumby, Petit chou et Fillius

Sujet : Re : les pari

30 gallions sur Gryffondor, ils ont du courage, pas comme les serpentards ! Et puis je ne peu pas me résoudre a placer de mon argent et de ma confiance en ces roublards de serpentards.

* * *

De : Ginny la tornade rousse

A : Les deux timbrés

Sujet : Mais Pourquoi ?

Mais pourquoi vous faites jouer aussi les cinquièmes années ? Je veux pas jouer à ça moi ! En plus, je suis pas très douée au Poker…même si je me suis améliorée cet été.

* * *

De : Les jumeaux génie

A : La petite sœur

Sujet : Bha en fait…

En fait, si on à fait jouer quelques cinquième année aussi, c'est parce que ça fait tomber les équipes pile poil au même nombre de joueurs (28). Et puis voyons petite sœur, il faut sauver l'honneur des Gryffondors !

* * *

De : La future fratricide

A : Les condamnés

Sujet : Vous êtes morts !

Je vais vous tuer ! Si vous saviez ou je vous le met l'Honneur des gryffondors ! Si maman apprenait ce que vous faites, ça pourrais être fâcheux…. Surtout depuis que vous lui avez réellement envoyé un siège de cuvette des toilettes de Poudlard. Elle est vraiment furieuse !

* * *

De : tes frères qui t'aiment

A : Notre petite déesse.

Sujet : Argument de poids !

Mais petite sœur, pense qu'avec une peut de chance, tu verra une bonne partie des beaux mecs de Poudlard à moitié nus ! Y compris Harry.. un Harry Potter allumeur tu crachera pas la dessus quand même ? Pas toi, pas la fan n°1 du survivant, celle qui laissait échapper la vaisselle rien qu'à sa vue !

* * *

De : L'intéressée

A : Mes frèros

Sujet : Mouais

Okay, on va dire que ça ira.. Mais vous me devrez une faveur ! Et arrêter avec cette histoire de fan ! je lui porte juste un intérêt amical, pas scientifique ou hystérique !

* * *

De : Neville

A : Harry

Sujet : Heuu..

Harry, je sais que je doit être arbitre au jeu de streap-poker, mais… Ca veux dire que je devrais être là pendant le jeu ?

* * *

De : Le brun aux yeux vert

A : Le petit cataclysme

Sujet : Arbitre

En toute logique Neville, oui, tu devra être là ! Sinon comment veux-tu arbitrer ? Il y a un problème ? Tu ne connais pas les règles du jeu ?

* * *

De : Le légèrement maladroit

A : Le « survivant »

Sujet : Mes raisons.

J'ai mes raisons. C'est assez personnel…

* * *

De : je ne suis pas un hérooooo

A : Oui, légèrement xD

Sujet : Tes raisons

Aller, tu peut tout me dire ! C'est la vue de Parkinson qui te fait peur ? Dans ce cas la, t'es pas le seul rassure toi ! Ou alors, c'est justement la vue des filles qui te.. dérange ?

* * *

De : Le gêné

A : Celui-qui-va-tomber-de-sa-chaise.

Sujet : Non, pas les filles….

Ce ne sont pas les filles qui me dérangent…. Harry, je suis gay.

* * *

De : Je m'étouffe avec mon verre d'eau

A : WMCA

Sujet : ho la vache !

T'es.. t'es sérieux ? C'est.. c'est génial pour toi Neville !Pourquoi tu nous l'a jamais dit ? On t'aurais pas jugé tu sais. Enfin, je comprend que ça te gène de voir la moitié des Gryffondor à moitié nu mais.. Attend j'ai une idée !

* * *

De : Le botteur de fesses à Voldy

A : L'encyclopédie vivante.

Sujet : Neville.

Hermione, est-ce que tu pourrais aider notre pauvre Neville ? Tu sais qu'il doit être arbitre pour le jeu de streap-poker qui commence demain, mais il à un petit problème. Il à peur que la vue de certaine personnes quelque peut dénudées ne le laisse pas aussi froid qu'il le devrait…

Tu pourrais trouver une solution ?

* * *

De : JE NE SUIS PAS UN LIVRE !

A : la marmotte oui !

Sujet : Y a une possibilité

Je pourrais préparer une potion qui « bloquerait » ses réactions physiques. Elle sera prête pour demain si tu parvient à me trouver une graine de houx des landes… C'est pas du gâteau je te prévient.

* * *

De : Hé, je me suis réveiller aujourd'hui !

A : Pourtant tu pourrais en être un !

Sujet : Je vais voir ça.

Je vais chercher… Peut être que madame chourave nous aidera, j'ai appris de source sure, qu'elle avait des plantes rares cachées dans sa réserve.

* * *

De : Harry le petit Gryffis

A : Madame chourave

Sujet : Besoin de votre aide !

Madame chourave, nous aurions besoin d'un ingrédient assez rare pour une potion. Cette potion devrais empêcher les arbitres de se montrer trop…enthousiaste à le vue de leurs camarades qui jouerons. C'est pourquoi je vous demande si vous avez une graine de houx des landes.

* * *

De : Pommy

A : Le petit perdant !

Sujet : Mauvaise nouvelle

Monsieur Potter, je comprend très bien votre demande, malheureusement, je n'ai plus de grains houx des landes en stock.. De plus, je doit vous prévenir que j'ai parié sur la victoire des serpentards ! Non pas que je vous juge inaptes à jouer, mais j'ai été plusieurs fois témoin de leur talent aux jeux. J'espère que vous trouverez néanmoins de quoi finir votre potion. Vous comprendrez donc que je ne peu pas afficher mon soutient envers l'équipe contre laquelle j'ai parié.

* * *

De : Pommy

A : Dumby

Cc : L'ermite, la féline, Fillius le minus.

Sujet : paris

J'ai bien réfléchit et maintenant j'en suis sure. Je paris 15 gallions sur serpentards ! J'ai souvent vu qu'ils étaient très doués pour ce genre de jeu.

* * *

De : Le maître des potions

A : Pommy

Cc : Dumby, la miauleuse, Filly

Sujet : Paris

Je suis d'accord avec Pommy, mes Serpentards sont de superbes joueur de poker ! Il règlent souvent leurs conflits de cette manière. Je paris donc 20 gallions sur les Serpentards !

…


	2. sensualité et chausette

Chap 2) Streap-Poker

Quand un message est envoyé à la « tour gryffondor », tout les élèves gryffondor le reçoivent

De: Ry

A: Nev

Cc: Tour gryffondor

Sujet: Chourave !

Madame Chourave à parié sur les serpentards ! Prenons notre revanche, gagnons ce tournois haut la main ! Montrons à toute l'école que les gryffondors savent se montrer bien plus vicieux et pleins de ressources que ces serpents ! Je propose que nous les surprenions comme jamais. J'ai bien l'intention de gagner, mais quitte à me retrouver à poil, j'en profiterais pour faire baver la salle entière. Si nous perdons un vêtement, restons calme, pire, rendons les dingues en les provoquant. Aller tout le monde, on va faire chauffer la salle de jeu le jour J.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Gred et Forge

A : Notre meneur

Cc : Tour Gryffondor

Sujet : Revanche

Harry a raison ! Nous proposons aux plus belles et beaux gryffondor de rendre fou les Serpentards ! Choisissons nos vêtements avec soins, apprenons à les enlever avec classe et sensualité, rendons les dingue ! Tout le monde peut le faire ! Et puis imaginer un peu la tête des serpentards quand ils vont comprendre qu'on les provoque, si ça, ça mérite pas quelques efforts !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Angelina

A : Jumeaux W

Cc : Harry, Ginny, Parvati, Padma, Dean, Seamus

Sujet : Envoûtons-les !

Je me propose de vous apprendre l'art subtile du strip-tease ! Après tout, c'est ce que le jeu recherche et je sais que vous pouvez y arriver ! Ne me demander pas d'ou me viennent mes connaissances, mais je peut vous aider.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

De : Fred et George

A : Angelina

Cc : Ry, Gin, Parvati, Padma, Dean et Seamus

Sujet : Super !

Ne t'inquiète pas Angelina, nous ne dirons à personne que nous t'avons vu saluer ta tante au bar de strip-tease ou elle travail ! Enfin bref, nous acceptons ton aide !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Angie

A : Les nazes

Sujet : Bande d'idiots !

Crétins ! Ca ne vous regarde pas ! Et puis, c'est un travail comme un autre ! Vous avez autant de tac que Ron sur ce coup là !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Les deux désolés

A : Angie

Sujet : Hum.. oui pardon

Désolé Angie, on pensait pas que ça t'embêterais tellement…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Angie

A : Les deux

Cc : Ry, Dean, Seamus

Bon, passons, comme vous êtes les mecs, je ne pourrais pas vous faire entrer dans les dortoirs ce qui rend la tache difficile.. donc rendez-vous ce soir à la salle sur demande, à 18h.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

De : Hermione la géniale

A : Angelina

Cc : tour Gryffondor

Sujet : Et moi ?!

Dit donc Angie, je n'en ai peut être pas l'air comme ça, mais je sais me montrer plus que sexy ! Je demande à être intégrée dans le groupe ! J'ai les capacités pour tous les faire tomber de leurs chaises la mâchoire sur les genoux !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : La brune pétillante

A : L'intello qui cache son jeu

Cc : tour Gryffondor

Sujet : Essais

D'accord, rendez-vous ce soir, à 19h dans le dortoir des filles, juste après le cours des garçons pour un essai. On verra ce que ça donne.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De: Mon père est riche

A: Le tiens est mort

Sujet : Prêt à mourir de honte ?

Potter, je voulais te conseiller d'écrire ton testament avant le début de la compétition, car tu risque de te suicider quand je t'aurais battu à plate couture…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Mon père était un homme bien

A : Le tient est à Azkaban

Sujet : Prêt à ramasser tes cendres !

Malfoy, Malfoy…. Comme c'est triste de te voir sombrer dans le mauvais goût ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce pseudo ? Enfin passons, Je suis prêt à ramasser les cendres qu'il restera de toi quand tu te serra jeté dans la cheminée de ta salle commune..

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

De : Padma

A : Angie

Cc : Les sex-symbol gryffondoriens

Sujet : Petite idée…

On viens d'avoir une idée avec Parvati.. Mesdames, messieurs, nous voulions vous proposer d'être vos coach pour le choix de vos vêtements.. et sous vêtements ! Pour une partie de strip-poker magique, il faut que vous soyez parfait jusqu'au bout des ongles de pieds ! Nous nous chargerons de vous rendre PARFAIT !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Mionne la Mignonne

A : Parvati & Padma

Sujet : Un petit coup de pouce

Je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à choisir de nouveaux vêtements demain sur le chemin de traverse.. Je doit vous avouer, que ici à Poudlard, je n'ai que le strict minimum et donc, rien de folichon ! Un après midi shopping vous intéresse?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Pady & Pati

A : Mionne

Sujet : Bien sur !

On serais ravies Mionne ! Demain, rendez-vous dans le hall après le petit déjeuner !

………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Angelina pure nana

A : Les mecs

Sujet : Il faut y aller !

Il est 17h50, je vous rappelle que vous devez être devant la salle sur demande dans dix minutes ! A tout de suite !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Quand Angelina arriva devant la salle sur demande, Fred, George, Dean, Harry et Seamus l'attendaient déjà en discutant de tout et de rien.

Ouahh vous êtes en avance !

Rhoo, c'est pas un miracle non plus, bougonna Dean.

Angelina sourit et passa trois fois de suite devant le pant de mur. Une porte apparu et s'ouvrit sur une pièce à la lueur tamisée. Une grande scène était montée en face de moelleux fauteuils beiges, d'un canapé et de plusieurs poufs aux couleurs chaudes.

Angelina entra, suivie des garçons. Ils s'assirent tendit qu'elle montait sur scène pour leur parler.

Bon ! Les garçons, je vais commencer un travail difficile : vous transformer en parfait petit strip-teaseur. Vous en avez le physique, et j'en suis sure, les capacités, mais il va falloir y travailler sérieusement. La date du premier jour de tournois n'est pas encore fixée, mais on sait déjà que ce ne serra pas ce week-end. Profitons-en pour travailler un maximum ! Nous sommes vendredi soir, il nous reste donc deux jours pour faire votre apprentissage !

Elle parle comme un prof, rit Seamus.

Mais je suis votre prof Seamus ! Commençons ! Je vais vous faire passer un par un sur cette scène. Je veux que vous retiriez vos vêtements avec le plus de classe et de sensualité possible ! Si vous voulez un peut de musique, il suffit de dire le titre de la chanson à voix haute !

Les garçons se regardaient plus si sur d'eux maintenant. Ils semblaient gênés par quelque chose et Angelina s'en inquiéta. Il fallait absolument qu'ils n'aient aucune peur du regard des personnes extérieures.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda celle-ci.

Bha.. T'es là, répondit George en rougissant.

Vous devrez faire ça devant toutes les filles et tous les garçons de cinquième et sixième année de gryffondor et serpentard ! Il va falloir vous y faire..

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau et une lueur de détermination brilla dans leurs yeux. Ils allaient le faire, ils pouvaient le faire. L'audace serait leur maître mot pendant toute la durée du tournoi.

Mhh… Dean, tu commence !

Dean Monta sur la scène un peut gêné. Pour le détendre, Angelina sourit et l'encouragea d'un regard. Dean Murmura quelque chose et la chanson « you can leave your hat on » commença. Il se déhancha en rythme prenant le nœud de sa cravate dans ses mains. Il la défit lentement et la laissa glisser au sol, lançant des regard de braise aux personnes lui faisant face. Puis il pris le premier bouton de sa chemise et le fit sauter. Il défit chaque bouton avec une lenteur insoutenable. On distinguait son torse musclé et ses épaules finement taillées à travers le tissus blanc. Quand il eu enlever tout les boutons, Il fit glisser la chemise le long de sa peau et la jeta sur ses amis, ce qui déclencha le rougissement d'Angélina et les sifflets de ses amis qui riaient. D'un mouvement agile il défit le bouton de son pantalon et prit son temps pour le retirer, avec classe, sans se presser. Progressivement il vit les autres commencer a ricaner puis à cacher leur sourire derrière leur mains. Plus son pantalon descendait, plus ses amis cherchaient à cacher leur rire. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent tous. Harry se tenait les cotes tendit que George pleurait de rire. Angelina attendit que son fou rire passe pour répondre au regard gêné et plein d'incompréhension de Dean.

Je suis désolée Dean, mais.. ton caleçon est ridicule ! Et avec tes chaussettes !

Elles repartit dans une crise de rire et se calma devant le regard abattu, colérique et vexé de Dean.

C'est ma mère qui me l'a offert, et il ne me restait que celui la ! Et puis comment veux tu retirer tes chaussettes de façon sexy ? Le but du jeu n'est-il pas de garder ses vêtements ?

Okay, ne te vexe pas ! Pour le caleçon, tu verra ça avec Padma et Parvati. Pour les chaussette, un sort de disparition lancer discrètement serra parfait, ce n'est pas une paire de chaussette qui te sauvera la mise au strip-poker ! Bon, Passons aux suivant ! Fred et George, passez ensemble, ça ira plus vite !

Les deux jumeaux montèrent sur scène, un grand sourire illuminant leur visage. Ils ne demandèrent pas de musique. Fred se pencha vers son frère et lui prit sa cravate.

Ils furent interrompus par Angelina.

Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?! Vous devez faire ça seul !

On ne compte que pour un seul joueur pour que le compte sois juste, répondirent-il avec malice. Alors on a décider que ce serrait l'autre qui retirerait les affaires de son frère.

Okay, alors voyons ça !

Fred retira la cravate de son frère pendant que celui-ci lançait un discret sort de disparition sur les chaussettes de Georges. Pendant que George retirait la cravate de son frère, celui-ci lanca le même sortilège. Puis ils ouvrirent mutuellement leurs chemises et les firent glisser au sol. Fred retira son pantalon en même temps que son frère, dans un synchronisme parfait. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tout deux en caleçon, donnant une vue fort sympathique de leurs carrure parfaite. Les sifflets de leurs amis les faisaient sourire et ils se déhanchaient sur une musique inexistante. Ils allaient attaquer le dernier morceau de tissus restant quand Angelina les stoppa de nouveau.

Ne gâcher pas la surprise les gars ! Gardez ça pour le cas ou vous seriez obliger de le faire !

Ils rirent et descendirent de scène. La suite de la séance se passa bien, Angelina corrigeant les petits défauts et donnant de bons conseils aux garçons. Ceux-ci en fait, s'amusaient comme des fou. Ils n'avaient jamais autant rit et avaient hâte de commencer le jeu maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus peur de se déshabiller. Même la présence d'Angelina ne les dérangeait plus. Au contraire, il s'amusaient à voir ses réactions, si elle prenait une belle teinte rouge, c'est que c'était réussit. Ils ressortirent de la salle sur demande discrètement et se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain pour la journée pré-au-lard.


	3. Aller tout le monde!

Note : J'avais oublier que Padma Patil n'est pas une Gryffondor mais un serdaigle, on va donc dire que sa sœur lui renvoie les message, mais elle ne participera donc pas au concours !Voilà

Chapitre trois : aller tout le monde !!

Angelina sortit de la salle sur demande, fière des garçon. Elle les salua et se dépêcha de monter à la tour Gryffondor pour rejoindre les filles qui l'attendaient. Padma, Parvati, Ginny et Hermione étaient assise sur les lits. Celles-ci souriaient et l'assaillirent de questions pour savoir comment ça s'était passer.

Super ! Il y a du potentiel a exploiter ! On va faire un carton ! Mais bon, pour le moment, c'est notre cours, pas celui des garçons.

Par quoi on commence ?

Je peut faire une démonstration..

Oui ! Bonne idée. Vas-y, on te regarde.

Angelina se leva et lança un sort de verrouillage sur la porte du dortoir des filles de sixième année. Elle murmura quelque chose et une musique douce et envoûtante retentit. Angelina s'assit sur un des lit et joua avec sa cravate, la tirant, tortillant et enroulant. Puis elle la retira, avec un sourire coquin. Elle commença a déboutonner sa chemise, dévoilant légèrement, un soutient-gorge blanc. Une fois sa chemise déboutonnée, mais pas ouverte, elle s'attaqua au bouton de sa jupe. En profitant pour lancer le fameux sort de disparition sur ses chaussettes. Angelina retira sa jupe en douceur, se retrouvant vêtue de ses sous vêtements blanc et de sa chemise cachant ses charmes. Elle fît glisser sa chemise au sol très lentement et se retrouva donc en sous vêtements. Angelina attrapa la fixation de son soutient-gorge et.. s'arrêta là.

Bon ! Je pense que ça suffira ! Le passage sous vêtements, vous le ferrez seules ! Je pense que vous vous débrouillerez très bien. Padma, c'est ton tour !

Après une heure de cour, les filles sortirent du dortoir en riant. Elles se débrouillaient toutes très bien et Hermione s'était révélée être d'une sensualité folle, scotchant les autres filles et changeant à jamais leur façon de la voir. Tout le monde avait hâte d'être le lendemain pour aller à pré-au-lard. Les filles avaient finalement décider d'y aller toutes ensemble, pour choisir les vêtements appropriés. Padma avait même suggérer d'inviter les garçons. Elles descendirent à la grande salle et s'installèrent au leur table, à coté des garçons.

Alors ce cour ? demanda Dean

Parfait lui répondit Angelina, ravie.

Super, on va les rendre dingues ! s'exclama George tout sourire.

Draco Malfoy regardait dans leur direction. Ils lui sourirent tous, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Draco rougit légèrement mais ne détourna pas le regard. Puis Pansy se pencha vers lui pour lui parler et il tourna la tête. La fin du repas arriva vite et tout le monde partit se coucher.

Le lendemain ( passage Mmail)

De : Draco Malfoy

A : St Potter

Cc : Cachot Serpentard.

Sujet : Qu'est ce que tu prépare ?

C'était quoi tout ses regards bizarres hier soir Potter ? Qu'est ce que tu prépare ?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Sexy Harry

A : Draco l'pas beau.

Cc : Cachot Serpentard

Sujet : Surprise !

C'est une surprise Draco, tu sera ravit j'en suis sur . Après ça, tu va ADORER les gryffondors ! Tu m'excuse, mais je me prépare pour la journée pré-au-lard !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Angie Bravo

A : Alpha Potter

Cc : Les beaux gosses

Sujet : Pré-au-Lard

Votre mission si vous l'accepté, est de venir avec nous autres, les filles à pré-au-lard pour préparer notre surprise ! En effet, nous vous proposons de l'aide pour trouver les vêtements qu'ils vous faut. En plus, vous pourrez nous aider a trouver ce qui nous va le mieux, a nous aussi !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

De : Potter, Harry Potter.

A : Angelina, mon ange

Cc : Les autres sex symbols

Sujet : Super journée

Pas de problème, je suis avec les autres, nous acceptons ! Cette journée risque d'être plus que joyeuse !!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Je suis le PLUS beau !

A : Cachot Serpentard

Sujet : Mission

Gardez un œil sur Potter et sa clique, ils manigance quelque chose, j'en suis sur. Le premier round de strip-poker se ferra dans une semaine, après les examens de mi-année. Entraînez vous entre vous. Je veux qu'ils finissent tous à poil !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : 'Ry

A : Tour Gryffondor

Cc : Padma

Sujet : Attention !

Méfiez-vous des serpentards, je suis sur qu'ils vont nous surveiller. Je ne veux pas qu'ils découvrent notre atout , nos chers strip-teaseur en chef ! Restez discret, ne parler pas du concours devant eux. Pas de gaffe !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Mione la lionne

A : Les mecs

Sujet : Petite précision.

J'espère que vous n'en êtes plus au stade des petits effarouchés, parce qu'on visitera des boutiques de sous vêtements ! Angelina avait « oublier » de vous le préciser, mais Ginny s'est empressée de me le rappeler.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Dean

A : Les top models

Sujet : On en est plus là non ?

Pas de problème, de toute manière on y passera tous alors..

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Padmé

A : Luke ( Harry)

Sujet: Le budget…

Harry, je sais que c'est pas capital, mais.. Le budget vêtement de certains ne serra peut être pas.. Suffisant. On risque de débourser pas mal aujourd'hui, et certain n'ont pas de quoi. En plus, la plupart des élèves Gryffondor on décider d'acheter des vêtements juste pour l'occasion.

En gros, on va débourser un max ! Il faut trouver quelque chose pour que ce soit rentable !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

De : Harry

A : Padma

Sujet: Que la force soit avec toi.

Ne t'en fait pas, je pense avoir une idée, en attendant, c'est moi qui débourse pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas !

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

De : Harry

A : Jumeaux Weasley.

Sujet: Financement.

Les gars, j'ai besoins de votre aide! Je sais que votre boutique de farces et attrape tourne déjà très bien, depuis que vous avez disparus de l'école à mi-temps. ( Comment avez-vous pu persuader Dumbeldore ?! je ne comprend toujours pas.)

Enfin ! Je voudrais que vous nous aidiez financièrement pour le concours de strip-poker ; Votre petite blague a pris des proportions énormes, et les gryffondors vont tous renouveler leur stock de vêtements et sous-vêtements sexy ! En échange de votre aide, je vous propose de nous sponsoriser ! Vous avez les droits exclusifs ! Vous pourrez créer des tas de nouvelles inventions à notre sujet et les vendre un bon prix. Faites de la pub pour notre concours et mettez vous-en plein les poches ! Mais aidez-nous un peut.. Je ne peut pas aider tous les gryffondors en course avec mon seul compte bancaire.. Répondez vite !

………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Gred et Forge

A : 'Ry

Sujet : Tous les droits !?

Harry, il n'y a pas de problème, non seulement on te finance, mais on te remercie, tu nous ferra une pub énorme avec ce concours ! En plus, c'est toi qui nous a aidé financièrement à lancer la boutique, pas question de te refuser ça ! On commence à vendre des produits « strip-poker » après demain, on vous enverra 20 du chiffre d'affaire la dessus. Avec l'argent, vous aurez de quoi r'habiller tout le monde et faire des folies ! On compte sur vous pour gagner ! ( Nos produits serrons aussi sur les serpentards, puisque après tout, ils font partit de tout ça !) Compte sur nous, on va aussi cartonner pendant le tournoi. On allait pas vous abandonner comme ça non plus !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Harry le vainqueur !

A : Tour Gryffondor

Cc : Padma

Sujet : Victoire !

Nous sommes officiellement sponsorisés par la boutique « farce pour sorciers facétieux » ! Fred et George nous aident financièrement pour se faire pardonner leur bourde ! Nous aurons donc largement de quoi r'habiller tout le monde. Que ceux qui manque un peut d'argent se présente tout de suite dans la salle commune ! Il vous serra donner la somme de maximum 20 gallions.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Parvati

A : Les filles et les mecs

Sujet : Cet après-midi.

Bon, on a énormément de choses a faire avant cet après midi maintenant ! Fred et George m'on contactée, ils voudraient que Colin prenne des photos des gryffondors les plus sexy. Il faudrait aussi qu'il parvienne à en avoir des plus beau serpentards. Pour cela, je propose de lui donner une petite somme d'argent.. ça l'encouragera mieux que les menaces.

Vous serrez donc conviés ce soir à 19h00 devant la salle sur demande pour prendre des photos. Mettez vos plus beau achats du jour ! A tout a l'heure tout le monde.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

REVIEW please !! Je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez !


	4. PréauLard mania

Chapitre Quatre : Pré-au-Lard mania.

Harry et les garçons avaient rejoint les filles devant les grandes grilles de Poudlard. Ils avaient enfin fini la distribution d'argent aux autres gryffondors. La journée promettait d'être bonne pour les commerçants de Pré-au-lard.

Ils montèrent dans les calèches tirées par les sombrals et se rendirent au village sorcier.

Bon ! par où on commence ? demanda Dean.

Je propose un petit magasin que ma tante à repérer pour moi. Il ne vend que des vêtements class, mais sexy. De toute manière, on ne part pas avant d'avoir quatre tenues chacun ! On ne sais pas combien de temps durera le tournoi, mieux vaut prévoir large, surtout si on a un sponsor qui paye pour nous ! répondit Angelina.

Ok, on te suis !

Ils partirent donc vers la cabane hurlante, et se retrouvèrent devant un magasin, plutôt caché, avec une façade de bois et une porte rouge à carillon. A première vue, on aurait jamais deviner qu'un magasin classe se trouvait là, mais une fois la porte poussée, c'était tout autre chose. La pièce où ils se trouvaient était dans les tons rouges et beiges. Une jeune femme en tailleur, super-cintré et très seyant s'approcha d'eux.

je peut quelque chose pour vous ?

Oui, nous voudrions trouver des vêtements classes, mais sexy. Je suis la nièce de Malinda.

Ho ! Angelina c'est ça, Oui, ta tante ma prévenue de ta venue. Alors c'est vous les gryffondors qui vont faire partit du tournois ?

Comment êtes-vous au courant ? demanda Harry

Les jumeaux Wesleay vous font une pub d'enfer. Il y a déjà des commandes sur vos futurs produits !

Ha, tant mieux ! Ils nous sponsorise, car on risque de dépenser pas mal d'argent aujourd'hui ! dit Dean en souriant.

Bon, je m'appelle Linda, je vais vous aider à trouver les vêtements parfaits ! De plus, je suis une ancienne gryffondor, et évidemment je suis pour vous.. Je vous fait donc une réduction de 30 sur tout le magasin !

Waw Merci ! dit Hermione rayonnante.

Ils suivirent donc Linda vers le fond de la pièce. Ils s'assirent sur des poufs pendant qu'elle farfouillais dans les allées, ramenant une quantité folle de vêtements, d'homme et de femme .

Après un bon quart d'heure, elle s'assit a son tour, visiblement fatiguée.

Bon, on va commencer par les garçons d'accord ?

Tout le monde acquiesça.

Bon, Harry, tu veux bien approcher ?

Heu, oui, bien sur !

Bon, Tu as donc les yeux vert, tu est plutôt grand, des cheveux brins.. Je pense que le noir et le bleu nuits irons a merveille. Tient ! dit-elle en lui tendant un ensemble costar aux couleurs choisies .

Harry s'engouffra dans une cabine d'essayage et en ressortit habillé. La mâchoire d'Hermione tomba , et Ginny se dit qu'il faisait bien chaud ici tout d'un coup. Harry portait un pantalon de costar noir qui tombait droit, mais qui faisait des plis au bas, comme ceux des gangsters des vieux films. Il avait une chemise bleu nuit ouverte sur son coup et une veste noir négligemment posée sur ses épaules. Il était parfait !

Superbe ! C'est exactement ce qu'il te faut, lui dit Linda, fière d'elle.

Oui, ça me va bien, répondit Harry en souriant.

Passons à ce jeune homme !

Je m'appelle Dean Thomas.

Ok Dean. Je pense que ce ci serais parfait sur toi !

Après une heure, tout les garçons avaient leur tenue. Harry son costume de gangster noir et bleu ; Dean, un pantalon vert foncé qui lui faisait des fesses sublimes avec une chemise blanche ; Seamus, un pantalon large noir et un tee-shirt rouge à la coupe parfaite, près du corps. Ils passeraient voir Fred et George plus tard pour leur donner le noms de la boutique, Linda s'occuperais d'eux. Linda souriait, mission réussie ! Elle allait passer aux filles maintenant.

Bon, Angelina, à toi l'honneur !

D'accord.

Bon, Tu es brune, les cheveux longs.. Les yeux noisettes. Bon, comme ce serra une partie de streap-poker, on va éviter les robes qui s'enlèvent d'un coup.. ce serrait plus dangereux.

Oui, évidemment.

Bon.. essaye ceci pour voir.

Angelina s'engouffra dans une cabine pour en ressortir resplendissante. Elle portait un petit tailleur, du même genre que celui de Linda, de couleur Bleu foncé. Elle était class tout en restant décontractée et sexy. Elle portait une jupe cintrée qui finissait a mi-cuisse et portait des bas noirs. Elle portait un haut blanc qui dévoilait ses épaules et une veste bleue par dessus. Elle ressemblait à une femme d'affaire sexy. Dean en avait les jambes qui tremblaient et préféra s'asseoir. Seamus lui, regardais Angelina comme si il la voyait pour la première fois.

Très bien ! dit Linda , Bon, à cette demoiselle rousse maintenant.

Appelez-moi Ginny !

D'accord Ginny..

Après une nouvelle heure d'essayage, les filles aussi avaient tout ce qu'il leur fallait. Angelina son tailleur, Ginny un bustier rouge sur un pantalon noir droit ; Parvati un longue jupe parme en soie et un haut d'un violet foncé au longues manches évasées, et Hermione avait une jupe verte courte devant et longue derrière, un bustier blanc et un long manteau en tulle blanc qui lui donnaient l'air d'une nymphe.

Quand ils eurent payé leurs achats, ils partirent en remerciant Linda de sa gentillesse et promirent de revenir de temps en temps. Ils sortirent donc avec de nombreux sacs dans les mains.

Bon, ça c'est fait ! Ensuite, je propose quelque chose de plus décontracté.. façon moldue !

Oui, bonne idée, répondit harry.

Ils partirent donc vers un magasin de vêtements moldus. Ils y passèrent encore deux heures, il était maintenant 15h30. Ils avaient tous faim car ils étaient partit avant le repas. Ils décidèrent donc de faire une petite pause snack avant de retourner faire les boutiques. Ils avaient chacun deux tenues différentes. Ils leurs en manquait encore deux.

On aura jamais le temps de trouver deus nouvelle tenue avant ce soir ! On à qu'a profiter de la journée de demain pour retourner ici et finir !, dit Dean, en mordant dans son sandwich.

Oui.. Oui tu as raison, on reviendra demain ! mais encore une tenue avant de partir. On choisira le clou du spectacle demain ! Mais d'abord, on passe chez Fred et George.

Oui, Ils y passerons moins de temps que nous vus que Linda a déjà préparer des vêtements pour eux. Et qu'ils ont déjà profiter d'une heure de pause pour acheter une tenue !, dit Harry

Comment tu le sais , demanda Seamus surpris.

Ils me l'on dit par Mmail !

Ok, tous chez les jumeaux !

Ils reprirent don leur journée, direction la boutique. En arrivant, ils ne purent retenir quelques éclats de rire. La boutique était couverte d'affiche annonçant la venue de nouveaux produits en raison d'un concours de strip-poker à poudlard ! Harry fut le premier à reprendre contenance, suivit de près par hermione. Ils entrèrent tous à la recherche des jumeaux. Ils les trouvèrent dans l'arrière boutique en train de préparer leurs nouveaux produits.

Salut vous deux ! leur dit-il

Salut vous tous. Alors, cette matinée shopping ?

Super, il ne nous manque plus que deux tenues, on en trouvera une d'ici ce soir, mais on revient demain pour d'autres petites choses, répondit Angelina.

Parfait ! On a presque finit le premier produit de la gamme streap-tease a poudlard.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Une petite pilule bleue qui permet a celui qui l'avale de voir les sous-vêtements des gens autours de lui pendant une minutes !

Sérieux ?! Ca, ils vont tous se l'arracher. Dit Seamus en riant aux éclats.

Après avoir discutés dix bonnes minutes, ils donnèrent l'adresse de la boutique de Linda aux jumeaux et partirent prendre leur dernière tenue de la journée. Ils se redirent dans une boutique de costumes pour fêtes. Ils avaient eux l'idées en rigolant durant leur pose déjeuner. Ils avaient finalement décider de la faire. Ils se trouvaient donc devant la boutique de « Magda et Lilith », un magasin bien connu pour ses costumes de qualités.

Ils entrèrent et regardèrent les rayonnages en rigolant. Ils finirent par tous trouver leur bonheur. Harry avait choisit une toge romaine avec une grande cape rouge, une couronne de lauriers et des sandales lacées ; par précaution, il porterais un jean blanc en dessous. Dean avait choisit un costume de cow-boy, avec chapeau, jean, foulard, bottes et chaps en cuir brun. Seamus avait choisit un costume guerrier celte avec protections en cuir et pantalon de toile brute. Angelina choisit quand à elle un costume de fée des bois, avec un petit haut vert , une jupe transparente verte aussi sur bas bleu nuit avec en prime, un sortilège pour faire apparaître de fausses ailes. Hermione avait prit un costume d'elfe, un pantalon blanc brodé de doré, avec un haut a col remontant de même couleur qui moulait ses formes. Ginny choisit un costume de diablesse qui comportait un mini short rouge, un haut bordeaux avec des manches qui finissaient en mitaines, des bas rouges foncés et des bottes de même couleur qui montait jusqu'au genoux.. Pour finir, Parvati avait choisit un costume de danseuse orientale , avec un haut soutient gorge rouge qui lui couvrais les épaules, des chaînettes en or y étaient accrochées et formait un arc de cercle le long de ses cotes ; un pantalon orange a moitié transparent, vaporeux et séré à la taille et les chevilles.

Ils repartirent enfin de pré-au-lard à 17h30 avec les autres élèves. Ils se dirent au revoir dans la salle commune et partirent se changer chacun de leurs coté.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Harry l'indécis

A : Les filles

Sujet : Je met quoi ?

Je voulais votre avis.. je met quoi pour tout à l'heure, je voudrais pas gâcher mes meilleures surprise.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Les filles

A : Harry chéri

Sujet : Gangster

Met celui de gangster ! Il te va super bien, mais c'est le moins surprenant pour le moment.. On pensait tous mettre les vêtements venant de chez Linda, ce serons ceux qui servirons à la campagne de pub ! Transmet le message !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Dean

A : Les pussycat dolls

Sujet : Message transmit

Harry nous a transmit le message, on met tous nos vêtements de chez Linda ! A tout a l'heure !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Le petit Dragon

A : Cachot serpentard

Cc : 'Ry

Sujet : Suspect tout ça !

Je trouve que les gryffondor bien agités aujourd'hui gardez l'œil ouvert ! C'est pas normal !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Harry le surpris

A : Draco, tais-toi et sois beau !

Sujet : crétin

Pourquoi tu m'a aussi envoyer ce message triple idiot ! Maintenant je sais que tu nous fait surveiller.. Pff et ça se dit roi des serpentard !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Draco

A : Potter l'être inférieur

Sujet : Me suis gourer

Je me suis tromper.. j'ai mit 'Ry à la place de 'Sy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : 'Ry

A : Draco le poivrot ( hum c'est tout ce que j'ai trouver)

Sujet : c'est qui ?

C'est qui 'Sy ??

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Draco, boit de l'eau !

A : Harry, plutôt whisky

Sujet: Sûrement pas toi!

C'est Pansy..

………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Harghhh

A : Gros nul !

Sujet : Pas elle !

Tu..tu..Tu m'a confondu avec Parkinson ! Sale malade ! C'est horrible, j'ai envie de prendre une douche maintenant ! Je me sens tout sale !

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

De : Angelina

A : Les autres

Sujet : C'est l'heure !

Aller tout le monde, faut y aller !!! A tout de suite, soyez discret !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Colin

A : Harry Potter

Sujet: Mon prix

Je prendrais 4 gallions pour les photos des serpentards! Je veux pas mourir sans compensations !

………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Harry

A : Colin reporter

Sujet: OK

Pas de problème, 4 gallions pour les photos!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….. ;

Voilà finit ! Prochain chapitre : Les photos et journée pré-au-lard #2

Petite Review ? Aller !!!


	5. playwitch

Chapitre cinq : playwitch

Les Gryffondors rejoignirent Colin devant la salle sur demande, chacun portait une cape, couvrant leurs vêtements. Harry passa trois fois devant le pant de mur en pensant très fort à un studio de photo. Quand il ouvrit la porte, tout le monde fût surpris, on ne voyait qu'un pièce blanche et vide.

Harry.. Tu ne pense pas qu'un décors serait plus sympas ?demanda Angelina.

Ouais.. T'as raison.. C'est pas trop ça !

Il referma la porte et refit ses passages. Quand il ouvrit la porte, des exclamations de joies se firent entendre. La salle se divisait en plusieurs petits décors, appropriés aux vêtements de chacun. Colin arborait un sourire énorme, les yeux brillant d'excitation, il allait devenir célèbre pour ces photos ! Tout le monde entrait en vitesse, quand Fred et George arrivèrent en courant.

On est là !

Attendez-nous !!

Ils franchirent la porte, essoufflées. Leurs capes les cachaient entièrement, comme les autres. La curiosité s'empara de leurs amis. Que pouvaient bien porter Fred et George ?

La plupart des gryffondor les fixaient comme si leur yeux pouvaient voir a travers leurs vêtements. Les jumeaux observaient les autres, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient choisit leurs vêtements avec soins, via l'aide de Linda. Colin, appareil photo en main sautillait sur place, dévorant les décors des yeux.

Bon, dit-il, nous allons commencer la séance photo ! Deux photos des groupes et une photos individuelle par personnes. Asseyez-vous sur ses poufs là bas. Je vais faire quelques rectifications de décor.

Combien de temps prendra la séance ? demanda Angélina.

Environs trois heures je dirait..

Colin farfouilla dans une grande malle posée dans un coin et en sortit divers objets qu'ils répartissait dans les décors. Après dix minutes de ce petit manège, il s'immobilisa enfin, un air satisfait éclairant ses traits. Il s'assit sur un fauteuils en cuir brin et commença à observer les costumes de chacun.

Bon, on va commencer par les photo des groupes. Allez tous dans le décor de bar saloon.

D'accord !

Ils se dirigèrent vers un faux bar saloon, avec des portes battantes en bois et un comptoirs où se trouvaient des tabourets de bar. Colin positionna chacun des personnages. Harry assit au bar, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main, des lunettes de soleils accrochées à sa poche de veste et une chaîne en or autour du coup. Dean, nonchalamment appuyer contre une des portes battantes, un brin de paille au coin des lèvres et un chapeau de cow-boy vert sur la tête. Seamus, debout près d'une table, semblant jouer au poker avec Ginny, assise en face de lui, un sourire carnassier au lèvres. Angélina est confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, lisant la gazette du sorcier, une cigarette à la main. Parvati et Hermione semblent discuter au bar.

C'est à ce moment que Fred et George retirent leur cape. Faisant sourire toutes les personnes présente. Ils portent des costumes de serveurs, blanc et noirs. Fred porte une chemise blanche avec une cravate noire et un pantalon noir tendit que George porte la même chose aux couleurs inversées. Colin les placent derrière le bar. Fred, un plateau remplit de verre à la main et George, prenant la commende de Harry. Colin se met derrière son appareil et prend plusieurs clichées de la scène.

Parfait ! Passons au décors de boite de nuit !

Et Colin recommence à placer les gens. Ginny, Parvati et Dean, dansent sur la scène. Angélina est sur scène et chante une chanson soul. Hermione à le rôle de serveuse avec Seamus. Harry est en grande discussion avec Fred et George , qui ressemblent maintenant à des hommes d'affaires.

Bon, celle-ci aussi est dans la boite ! Je passe au portrait. On commence par Fred et George, puisqu'ils doivent repartir au magasin !

Merci Colin ! répondirent-ils en cœur, comme seul les jumeaux savent le faire.

Il les entraîna vers un décor d'arrière boutique. Fred touille quelque chose dans un chaudron, pendant que George écrit la liste des ingrédients employés. Colin sourit et les préviens que ça va leurs exploser à la figure. Ils rient et effectivement, le chaudron explose ! La photo en mouvement montre donc, Fred et George pendant une catastrophe au magasin, écroulé de rire et recouvert d'un liquide bleuâtre.

Bien ! Passons à Seamus.

Seamus se lève et se dirige vers une décors de platine de DJ. Il se positionne et commence à imiter un DJ en pleine création. Ils a un sourire à faire fondre la banquise et ses cheveux brin volètent autour de son visage. Angélina en bave presque.

A Dean maintenant.

Colin place Dean dans un décor de lande irlandaise. Il s'assoit dans l'herbe verte, le vent semble jouer avec sa chemise blanche entrouverte et ses yeux se perdent dans le ciel. Une image de plénitude parfaite..

C'est parfait les gars ! Harry, à toi de jouer !

Harry s'avance vers son décor, un reperd de Gangster. Il s'assoit sur un chaise, à l'envers, un cigare entre les dents, une liasse de billets dans sa poche avant. Son expression de bad boy est parfaite, on le sent prêt à arnaquer la terre entière.

C'était super, aux filles maintenant ! On commence par Ginny !

Ginny se place dans son décor tapis rouge, elle avance lentement en gravissant les marches.. On dirait presque qu'elle va vraiment l'avoir cet oscar ! elle sourit, tourne sur elle même, fait des clins d'œil à une foule imaginaire. Une vrai star.

Super, à Parvati !

Parvati va droit vers son décors de forêt où elle joue le rôle d'une nymphe. Assise sur une branche, ses longues jambes jouant avec sa jupe, elle à un sourire resplendissant. Elle prend une fleur et la place dans ses cheveux, semblant fredonner une chanson.

Tu es superbe, ne put retenir Colin, hum.. enfin ! A Angélina !

Angélina s'assit derrière un bureau, en parfaite femme d'affaire, elle semblait réfléchir en lisant de la paperasse, un air concentré qui lui allait bien. Jouant son rôle, elle décroche le téléphone et parle dans le vide.

Très bien ! Et pour finir, Hermione !

Hermione se lève et se dirige vers son décor. Un jardin fleurit ou elle se promène doucement, ses yeux volant d'une fleur à une autre, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Elle cueille une rose de sa main blanche et en respire le parfum.

C'est génial ! C'est finit tout le monde ! Vous avez super bien travailler, merci beaucoup ! Les photos serrons publiées demain dans la gazette du sorcier.

Heu, Colin ?

Oui Harry ?

Je te donne deux gallions de plus si tu parvient à empêcher Rita Sketter de venir fouiner ici !

Marché conclut, Harry ! Maintenant, rentrons, on à bien mérité d'aller se reposer avant le dîner. Il reste une petite demi-heure puisqu'on a finit un peut en avance .

Okay, direction la tour gryffondor !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Draco, dragon chaud

A : Harry, Hiboux décrépit

Sujet : Qu'est ce que tu fout Potter ?!

POTTER !!! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ! C'est quoi ces pub du magasin Weslaey ?! Depuis quand vous vous faites sponsoriser sale traître !?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Moi je sais faire des affaires !

A : Pas comme d'autres..

Sujet : Sponsor

C'est simple, ce tournois, on veux le gagner, mais quitte à y perdre quelques vêtements, on préfère que ce soit en beauté.. Tu va en baver ! Toi et tes fichus serpentards ! Demain tu aura une très belle surprise crois moi..

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : JE suis un homme d'affaire

A : Tu est un parvenu !

Sujet : Surprise ?

Je le sens mal ton coup Potter.. C'est quoi cette surprise ?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Gamin !

A : Dit le mot magique

Sujet : Tu verras !

Si je te le dit ce ne serra plus une surprise…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : 'Ry

A : Tour gryffondor

Sujet : Demain

Mes cher amis, demain est un grand jour ! Ce serra la parution de nos photos en l'honneur du tournois de strip-poker. Nous vous informons d'ailleurs que la première manche aura lieu après-demain ! Tenez-vous prêt, entraînez-vous et surtout, si vous sentez que vous plongez, faites les baver !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Dean

A : Harry

Sujet: c'est bien partit!

C'est bien partit, les gryffondor s'entraînaient déjà depuis l'annonce du tournois ! Ils sont bons, il y a de bonnes chances qu'on gagne !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Harry

A: Dean

Sujet: super!

C'est genial!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De: Minerva Macgonagall

A: Severus

Sujet: Mon gars, t'es dans la panade!

Sev, t'es cuit ! Mes gryffondor vont mettre la paté à tes Serpentards ! Tu va cracher les biftons ! j'en suis sure !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Severus rogue, ton pire cauchemar

A : Minnie, Miaou ?!

Sujet: Ne t'avance pas trop!

Minnie, minnie… Tu fait fausse route vieille peau ! ( je rêvait de te dire ça depuis que tu était ma prof en première année !)

Mes serpentards sont les meilleurs, la plupart résolvent leurs problèmes aux cartes.. ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ? Tu va perdre, et je prendrait ton fric !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Mionne la lionne

A : Harry, l'étourdit

Sujet : Neville !

Harry, il faut que tu me trouve le dernier ingrédient pour la potion de blocage des arbitres ! Si je ne l'ai pas demain, c'est foutu.. Je sais que Chourave est contre nous alors… Je t'autorise pour une fois à enfreindre le règlement. Je sais où est la réserve de Chourave.. Prend ta cape d'invisibilité et va chercher cette foutue graine !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Harry, en est tombé de sa chaise

A : Mionne la rebelle

Sujet : Où c'est ?

D'accord, dit moi où c'est et j'y vais avant le dîner !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

De : Vaut mieux être belle et rebelle que moche et remoche !

A : Mais pas trop quand même

Sujet : localisation.

C'est derrière la serre numéro 3. Fait gaffe, elle a planter un tournesol carnivore juste devant ! C'est la petite porte bleue sous le lierre. ( t'inquiète pas celui-là n'est pas étrangleur !)

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

De : 'Ry

A : Mionne

Sujet : Mission accomplie.

C'est fait. Ce tournesol est un malade, il a voulu me manger le bras droit ! bon on se retrouve au dîner !

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	6. surprise de taille !

Chapitre six : surprise de taille !

Harry venait de se réveiller. Il était heureux, aujourd'hui serait leur jour de gloire ! Les autres somnolaient encore un peut mi réveillée, mi endormis. Harry se mit en tête de motiver ses troupes.

ALLER DEBOUT ! VIVE GRYFFONDOR !

Argh, Harry ne crie pas aussi fort, gémit Dean, la tête sous l'oreiller avant de sortir de son lit.

Il faut se lever, vous ne voudriez pas rater la tête de Malfoy hein ?

Ron jaillit littéralement de son lit, chose extraordinaire vu que d'habitude, il mettait un temps fou à en sortit .

Tu as raison, pas question que je rate ça !

Mais d'abord, nous devons nous préparer. Il ne serais pas correct d'arriver dans la grande salle habillés comme des élèves non consciencieux . Mettez votre uniforme le plus neuf, pas un plis, pas une cravate de travers, mais surtout, pas un visage non lavé, coiffé et réveillé !

Sir, yes, sir ! répondirent en cœur ses amis.

Aller, au boulot !

Et ils se ruèrent sur leur malle, en sortant leur uniforme le plus présentable, parfois même, neuf. Il préparaient leur tenue en attendant une place libre dans la salle de bain. Après une demi-heure de ce manège, il furent enfin prêts. Harry finit d'aider Ron a nouer sa cravate et ils descendirent dans la grande salle. Quand ils ouvrirent les portes, la salle était encore relativement calme. Draco était assis à sa table avec ses amis de Serpentards et regardait soupçonneusement le petit groupe tout juste arrivé. Il se souvenait encore de l'avertissement par rapport a la « surprise » que lui avait fait Harry la veille.

Les gryffondor prirent place à leurs table. Alors qu'Harry bavardait joyeusement avec Neville, les hiboux entrèrent apportant les journaux et lettres en tout genre. Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit à cette vue. Hedwige hulula en se posant devant lui, tendant la patte et semblant joyeuse elle aussi. Harry prit le journal en tendant son verre a Hedwige. Celle-ci but quelques gorgées puis s'envola vers la volière.

Harry ne lut même pas le journal, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il contenait, comme la plupart des gryffondors. La seule chose qu'il faisait était de fixer la table des Serpentards. Il vit Malfoy ouvrir le journal et pâlir autant qu'il était possible pour quelqu'un d'aussi blanc. Ses yeux gris orageux devinrent plus durs et ses mains se crispèrent. Il leva les yeux et fixa Harry avec un regard acéré. Puis il se leva à la grande surprise de ses camarades.

POTTER !!!

Harry sursauta et se retourna. Ce n'était pas Draco qui avait crié. Il se retrouva face a Snape. Il semblait vraiment en colère, mais son masque de froideur cachait ses sentiments profonds. Harry lui fît un sourire rayonnant et effronté. Snape sembla perturbé par cette réaction mais ne décolérait pas. Un silence de plomb tomba sur la grande salle. Snape se rassit sur un regard appuyé de Dumbeldore . Le directeur sourit et prit la parole.

Je vois que la compétition prend de l'ampleur. Je ne suis pas , malgré les rumeurs, contre ce tournois. J'y voit même une possibilité de rapprochement des maisons .Je félicite d'ailleurs la maison des gryffondor pour cette initiative plutôt inattendue. Mais pour que ce tournois garde des bases d'équité, je propose aux serpentards de se faire sponsorisés eux-aussi.

Harry vit un sourire carnassier et victorieux apparaître sur le visage de Malfoy et Snape simultanément. Il imagina les serpentards sponsorisés pas un Lucius Malfoy ou même Voldemort. Un fou-rire le prit. Imaginer les serpentards participer au tournois en tenue de mangemort serrait du plus bel effet. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par le directeur qui reprenait la parole.

Je vous signale pas contre qu'il n'est pas question qu'un parents d'élève ou un mage noir décérébré puisse vous fournir les fond nécessaires.

Le sourire des deux serpentards s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Harry étouffa son fou-rire sous leur regard combiné et du même se cacher sous sa table pour éviter un plat que lui lanca Malfoy.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les élèves partirent pour leurs différents cours de la journée. Les conversations n'avaient plus pour sujet que le concours de strip-poker et les inventions des frères Weasley. D'ailleurs beaucoup d'entre eux avaient déjà acheté ou commandé des articles de promotions. En effet les jumeaux étaient passés à Poudlard dans la matinée uniquement dans ce but. Les plus achetés furent les tee-shirt aux effigies de chaque participants, et les photos de colin s'arrachaient a pris d'or.

Les serpentards commençaient a désespérer de trouver un sponsor quand Pansy eu une idée qui pour une fois semblait sensée. Draco l'écouta attentivement et approuva, il se mit à la recherche de ses nouveaux sponsors qui se trouvaient encore au château. Il courrait près du portrait de la grosse dame quand il les vit enfin, discutant avec une bande de première année.

Il s'approcha et les aborda froidement.

Les Weasley, j'ai quelque chose a vous proposer.

Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy ? demanda Fred intrigué.

Vous savez bien que l'on cherche un sponsor.. Et puisque vous êtes déjà en plein dans la promotion de ce tournois, nous voudrions que vous le soyez.

Tu veux que.. que NOUS, on sois vos sponsor ?! s'exclama George.

Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire Weasley. Ca pose un problème ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent un moment, puis leurs yeux exprimèrent la même lueur joyeuse.

Il se tournèrent en même temps vers Malfoy.

Nous acceptons ! On vous reverse 30 de ce qu'on gagne grâce aux vente de produit serpentard.

Parfait !

Séance photo ce soir pour qu'on puisse faire des articles a votre effigie.

D'accord, rendez-vous dans la salle commune des serpentards, je vous attendrait devant a six heures.

Les jumeaux partirent heureux et des projets plein la tête. De plus, il est vrai que Malfoy avait un réel succès auprès des filles et plusieurs autres serpentards étaient digne d'intérêt. Ils contactèrent Colin qui s'empressa d'accepter l'offre imaginant déjà la pluie de gallions qu'il allait gagner puisque chaque photo vendue lui apportait deux noises.

La journée passa tumultueusement, les gryffondor et les serpentards se lançaient des piques, les pari allaient bon train, les professeurs ne cherchaient même plus a calmer l'atmosphère, eux-même pris par l'ambiance. Harry et draco ne comprenaient pas comment un tournois pareil pourrait rapprocher les maisons comme le disait si bien Dumbeldore, mais ils devaient avouer qu'ils adoraient cette situation. Ils est vrai que tout leurs amis respectif voyaient bien le changement. Tout le monde malgré cette compétition acharné se sentait bizarrement calme et heureux. La rivalité serpentards vs gryffondors avait vraiment du bon au fond.

A la fin de la journée, les jumeaux W, rejoignirent les serpentards pour la prise de photo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Malfoy le gold boy

A : Harry t'es finit

Sujet: Cachottier! Imposteur!

T'as bien du t'amuser Potter hein ?! Nous cacher un truc pareil, te faire sponsoriser par les jumeaux W. Traître !

Mais ne t'inquiète pas, les serpentards te ferons payer ça ! A toi, et a tes gryffondors. Vous aller baver ! ( l'absence de « en » n'est pas un oublis si tu vois ce que je veux dire)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : 'Ry

A : Draco, tais-toi et sois beau.

Sujet : Rho pauvre chou !

Bha alors Draco, tu nous fait ta petite tête de mule ? Fallait y penser avant moi au lieu de t'énerver maintenant. En plus demain : premier round !

Tu te sent prêt ? J'espère pour toit et tes serpentards parce que ça va chauffer.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

De : Voldy

A : Potter

Sujet : Injustice !

Potter je subit une injustice la ! Je n'ai même pas le droit de sponsoriser mes serpentards ! C'est pas juste, je voulais le faire.. En plus, depuis que ce tournois a commencer, tu ne m'écrire plus autant de Mmail qu'avant..

……………………………………………………………………………………….

De : Potter le meilleur ( et modeste avec ça)

A : Voldy mon chéri

Sujet : Bha alors mon doudou..

Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe petit chou ? Tu fait du boudin ? Rhhoo mais non pleure pas ! (ironique bien sur hein Voldy)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Voldemort seigneur des mangemort

A : Potter l'erreur

Sujet : Un peut de respect !

Ne m'insulte pas sombre idiot ! Je suis le plus puissant des mages noirs ! Tu me le payera vermine infecte !

………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Harry

A : Tour gryffondor

Sujet : Motivation des troupes !

Alors. Demain va commencer le premier round du tournois ! Les filles, les garçons, tous.. Je vous veux TOUS en superbe forme physique et morale. Profitez de cette soirée pour vous relaxer, vous reposer et prendre soins de vous. Dormez bien, mangez bien et surtout riez ! Ca vous détendra et vous serrez prêt !

La victoire a gryffondor !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

De : Draco Malfoy

A : Cachot serpentards

Sujet : Intérêt à être prêt.

Bon, vous devez tous être prêt pour demain ! Il faut exploser ces idiots de gryffis ! On va les faire baver de désir, c'est clair ?! Bon. Demain c'est le début d'une véritable guerre de séduction. Le tournois lui même en devient secondaire est-ce clair ? Evidemment on le gagnera, mais le but principal est des les rendre fou de nous !


	7. PREMIER ROUND

Chapitre sept : PREMIER ROUND

Ce matin la, Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux sous le choc d'un poids sur son torse combiné a un cris strident.

Dracochounichet !

Pansy, c'était cette chieuse de Pansy Parkinson ! Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait encore ?

Bonjour Pansy, aurais-tu l'obligeance de descendre de mon torse, je ne peut plus respirer. En même temps tu pèse plus lourd qu'un vache morte, dit Draco d'une voix froide et fatiguée.

Pansy sursauta et descendit du lit de Draco avec un sourire amusé. Elle riait même. Draco la regardait comme une folle échappée de l'asile. Maintenant, elle se tenait les cotes en pouffant de façon ridicule.

c'est aujourd'hui Draco ! C'est aujourd'hui ! Le premier round !

Draco sauta hors de son lit, visiblement réveiller maintenant. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage aux trais fins. Il poussa Pansy sans ménagement de son chemin et fonça dans la salle de bain . Il n'en ressortit qu'une heure et demie plus tard. Pansy crut avoir une crise cardiaque a la vue de Draco. Ses cheveux encore légèrement humide retombaient superbement en mèches soigneusement choisies sur son front et ses yeux. Il portait un costume noir et vert foncé qui faisaient ressortir son teint pale. Ses fesses étaient parfaitement moulée dans son pantalon et la coupe de sa veste faisait ressortir la finesse de sa taille. Le dernier détail était une chaîne en or blanc ou pendait un petit serpent de la même matière avec des yeux de la même couleur que sont propriétaire : un gris orageux et profond.

Pansy tomba dans les pommes après seulement deux minutes de contemplation. Draco, ravit de son effet décida qu'il était temps d'aller chercher les autres serpentards dans la salle commune.

Il descendit les escaliers et tomba nez à nez avec tous les serpentards concernés par le tournois. Il examina d'un rapide coup d'œil ses troupes. Après avoir fait quelques commentaires sur certaines tenues non appropriées ou bien négligées, Draco s'assit dans un fauteuil, attendant les retardataires et l'heure du petit déjeuner. Après un quart d'heure, ils descendirent dans la grande salle. Quand ils ouvrirent les portes, les gryffondors brillèrent par leur absence.

Pourquoi ne sont-il pas là ?! s'écria Malfoy , en colère.

Ils ont déjà petit déjeuner.. Ils sont venus très tôt ce matin, ils sont déjà partit dans la sale prévue pour les équipes, répondit un première année de Poufsouffle qui regardait les photos des Serpentards dans la gazette.

Draco se redressa et avança vers sa table. Le temps qu'il l'atteigne, la moitié des filles s'étaient évanouies. Les serpentards mangèrent rapidement et se dirigèrent vers la salle des équipes. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une vaste pièce séparée en deux. Il y avait deux grandes tables avec des chaises, des miroirs, des lavabos, des cabines pour se changer et un fontaine d'eau. Le tout était assez surprenant puisque dans un environnement de forêt vraiment calme et apaisant. Sûrement une idée du vieux fou, pensa Draco.

Ils partirent donc de leur coté et s'assirent déjà près . Ils observèrent donc les Gryffondors tout a leur préparations. Draco regardait Harry qui attendait dans la file pour s'habiller. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il porterais. En écoutant les conversation, il su que ce ne serrait pas les vêtements qu'ils portaient lors de la séance photo.

En fait, les Gryffondors disparaissaient de la salle une fois prêt. Les serpentards ne savaient donc pas ce qu'ils portaient. Au but de deux heures, une voix magiquement amplifiée que Harry reconnut comme étant celle de McGonagall les invita a se rendre dans la grande salle en vue du début imminent du tournoi. Les Gryffondors sortirent de la pièce annexe ou ils s'étaient cachés une fois prêt et se rendirent dans la grande salle.

Quand ils entrèrent, ils firent face a une foule d'élève surexcitée qui les acclamait ou les sifflaient. Ils purent donc voir que les supporter des deux équipes se trouvaient mélangés dans toutes les maisons. Il y avait même, comble de la surprise, des serpentards qui applaudissait poliment les gryffondors et vice et versa.

Harry regarda Draco qui se trouvait a quelques mètres de lui. Ils échangèrent un regards amusé, remplit de compétition . Puis Draco coupa le contact visuel pour observer la table de jeux. Celle-ci trônait au beau milieu de la salle, gigantesque. McGonagall vérifiait qu'aucun sortilège ou piège n'avait été posé grâce a l'aide de Flitwick . Après deux ou trois minutes, ils purent enfin s'asseoir a leur place.

McGonagall se posta devant la table de façon a pouvoir être vue des joueurs comme des spectateurs.

Bonjour a tous ! Voici donc le commencement de ce tournoi de strip-poker magique ! Dans un soucis de bonne compréhension pour tous, je vais vous ré expliquer comment va se dérouler ce tournoi. Les joueurs jouent leur partie de poker normalement. A chaque tour, il y aura des perdants. Ceux-ci se verront dans l'obligation de retirer un vêtement choisit aléatoirement par leur propre magie. Il leur est impossible d'y échapper une fois la partie lancée !

C'est alors que dumbeldore prit la parole a son tour, un sourire bienveillant au lèvres et une lueur pétillante dans les yeux.

Je tenait a vous présenter nos arbitres qui ont été formés pour être impartiaux et incapable de tricher ou de favoritisme. Je vous prie d'applaudir Monsieur Longdubat et Monsieur Crabe.

Les joueurs prirent place à leur tables. Ils se regardaient tous avec rage, prêt a en débattre. Chacun voulait faire gagner son camp et quand le sifflet de McGonagall résonna, il prirent tous un état de concentration extrême. Ce n'est qu'une fois la partie lancée que les serpentards détaillèrent la tenue de leurs adversaires. Draco eu un sursaut imperceptible. Moldu … Ils étaient habillés à la mode moldue ! Il trouvait cela d'un goût plus que déplacé. Mais il dut avouer qu'après tout, beaucoup des gryffondor se trouvaient mit en valeurs. Draco regarda alors ses propres troupes. Les serpentards n'étaient pas en reste. Les plus beau étaient aussi dans les plus discrets et dangereux. Il s'attarda sur la silhouette de Peter Sanburn. Il était effectivement beau : Les cheveux blond foncés, les yeux ambres, plutôt grand, un air calme et mystérieux. Mais au fond Peter était le second prince des serpentards, il avait une autorité naturelle énorme et il était parfaitement effrayant quand il se mettait en colère. Ce n'était pas le meilleurs amis de Draco, mais il régnait entre eux une entente cordiale, rompue seulement quand Draco poussait trop loin.

Puis Draco regarda Virginia Stephenson, amie de Peter. Cette fille était un canon de beauté. Mais aussi venimeuse que le serpent. Châtain, yeux brun foncé , peau légèrement halé, des mensurations a damné un saint et des jambes magnifiques. Mais elle cachait bien son jeu. Se faisant passer pour une fille normale. En fait, elle était très douée, presque aussi forte que Granger.

La fin du premier tour le remit dans le contexte. Il avait évidemment gagner, tout comme Potter et ses amis comme il le remarqua. Il prit donc un immense plaisir a regarder les pauvres autres joueurs qui se trouvaient dépouillés d'un vêtement. Il regarda donc une gryffondor de cinquième année qui avait vu sa jupe de soirée s'évaporer a cause de sa magie, laissant apparaître des dessous plus qu'affriolant. Mais quelque chose clochait. Draco ne savait pas quoi, mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle n'avait pas peur, elle était un peut gênée, mais elle n'avait pas peur ! Pire, elle se rassit de façon provocante et reçut quelques sifflets admiratifs du public.

Tout les gryffondor ayant perdu s'amusaient a jouer de leur corps ! Un autres gryffis de cinquième année avait perdu sa chemise, il s'amusait maintenant avec sa voisine de jeux a redessiner le contour de ses abdominaux ! Ils s'étaient entraînés, c'était évident. Et en plus il s'entraidait a allumer toute la salle.

Désormais on entendait des cris admiratifs et des sifflets venant de toutes les maisons !

D'un regard, Draco attira l'attention de ses serpentards. Avec l'aide immédiate de Peter et Virginia, il intima silencieusement aux autres de faire de même. Ainsi, les serpentards ayant perdu un vêtement firent eux même leur possible pour mettre le feux aux poudres. La salle était maintenant dans une température volcanique.

A la fin de la partie, ceux qui possédaient moins de trois vêtements furent éliminés, ne laissant plus que la moitié des effectifs de départ. ( évidemment aucun de nos personnages principaux ne sont virés)

McGonagall fit de nouveau retentire son coup de sifflet et tout le monde sortit de la salle. Les Gryffondor et les Serpentards partirent prendre un repos bien mérité. Le lendemain ils avaient cours et ils étaient épuisés. Heureusement pour eux, les vacances commençaient la semaines suivantes et ils comptaient bien finir ce tournois durant ce temps.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : l'ange empoisonneur.

A : L'intrépide idiot.

Sujet : Coté caché..

Dit donc Potter… C'est que tu aurais un coté serpentard en toi ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette stratégie ? T'as faillit tuer notre arbitre, il bavait abondamment a la fin de ce round ! C'était la journée révélation c'est ça ? Je me disait aussi que t'étais trop gryffondor pour que ce soit naturel .

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : ton meilleur pote Godric

A : Au sifflant Salazar

Sujet : Pas vraiment.

C'est pas vraiment un coté caché. Etre Gryffondor n'empêche pas d'être rusé . Ces histoires de maisons sont trop radicales. Un serpentard peut avoir des réactions de Poufsouffle quand c'est nécessaire.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

De : serpentard jusqu'au bout de la langue

A : ABRUTI

Sujet : Pou..Pou..POUFSOUFFLE !?

Non mais ça va pas ! Jamais j'aurais une réaction de poufsouffle même si ma vie en dépendait ! C'est pas parce que tu assume mal ton coté serpentard que tu doit dire des âneries pareilles !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : jumeaux Wesleay

A : 'Ry

Cc : Malfoy

Sujet : Nouveaux produits !!!

Voilà, on a fait une nouvelle gamme de produit parce que les tee-shirt et autres sont déjà trop établit. On a donc décider de créer une nouvelle gamme de produit encore plus magique !

Des savons qui tatouent le visage de leurs favoris sur leur dos pour une journée, les photos que Colin a prit hier pendant le premier round, des miniatures de lions et de serpents (comme ceux du magyar Harry), des jeux de cartes à vos effigies ( un serpentard et un gryffondor) et on a en projet un parfum aphrodisiaque d'une durée limitée. Voilà, on vous envoie d'ici demain pour chaque joueur encore en compétition un échantillon de chaque produit.. des deux camps ! Bonne fin de journée !

………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Dumbeldore

A : Jumeaux W

Sujet : commande

Bonjour chers anciens élèves. Je souhaiterait vous commander un savon gryffondor a l'effigie de mademoiselle Johnson, un miniature de serpent et un jeu de cartes de chaque maisons ! Merci beaucoup !

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

De : Gred et Forge

A : Albus

Sujet : Pas de problème

Bien sur monsieur, on avait même prévu des savons senteur citron rien que pour vous, votre commande arrivera d'ici une vingtaine de minutes ! cadeau de la maison !

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

De : Minerva McGonagall

A : Servilus !!!!

Sujet : Prêt a me filer ton fric ?

Alors Sev, tu es prêt a me donner ton argent ? Tes serpentards étaient complètement à coter de la plaque quand mes gryffondors les plus faibles on perdus leurs vêtements avec classe ! Au moins, il ne font pas une tête de troll mal réveiller quand il perdent un tour, eux ! Tu as eu de la chance que Messieurs Sanburn, Malfoy et Mademoiselle Stephenson réagissent vite !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : brun ténébreux

A : Vieille chouette

Sujet : Avec classe ?

On aurait plutôt dit des dépravés ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Un début d'orgie ! Non mais sérieusement Minnie, t'es élèves sont des ados bourrés d'hormones, mais à ce point la….

Mes serpentards eux se tenaient convenablement.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Mais bien sur

A : Coincé !

Sujet : severus trouve toi une fille !

Sev, ça fait combien de temps que tu t'es pas trouver une fille ? Non mais sérieusement a mon tour, c'est pas les ados les plus bourrés d'hormones ici ! Tu en est devenu aigrit et coincé comme pas permis !

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

De : Et sous mes robes t'es aller voir ?

A : Coincé ! Moi !?

Sujet : Tu vas en avoir plein les yeux !

D'accord, c'est partit, je rentre dans le jeux, je devient officiellement joueur dans le tournoi ! Si jamais l'un d'entre eux réussit à me faire perdre ne serais-ce qu'un vêtement , tu va en baver.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

De : Malfoy

A : cachot serpentard

Sujet : Rogue entre dans la partie.

Bon, je vient d'avoir une conversation par cheminer avec Rogue, il rentre dans le jeu ! Bon ok, je vois déjà certains regard dégoûtés et des rictus apeurés, mais Rogue est mon parrain, et je doit vous dire que malgré les apparences, il est vraiment bien foutu !

J'ai passer les vacances chez lui, et j'ai réussit a le traîner dans la piscine , et quand il est apparu en maillot de bain, je suis tomber dans l'eau ! Ce n'est pas pour vous faire rire que je vous raconte ça, mais pour vous mettre la réalité en face des yeux : Rogue est en fait un canon.

Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de quoi baver sur Draco ou Harry, mais ils ne pouvaient pas perdre leurs vêtement dès le premier round ! Au prochain, il y aura un peut plus a ce mettre sous la dents et je suis sure que vous adorerez le dernier ! De plus certains m'on fait remarquer l'absence de Ron, celle-ci est simplement due au fait que quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fis, j'avais du mal avec le personnage de Ron qui avait tendance à m'exaspérer.

Je prévient qu'il y aura SLASH d'ici la fin de cette fic, donc je m'excuse auprès de eux qui n'aiment pas ça.

A bientôt !

Angelofdarkness


	8. Une blague, un pari

Chapitre huit : Une blague, un pari. Un bon délire en perspective.

Depuis le premier round, les cours avaient repris comme avant… Enfin comme avant est un euphémisme. L'ambiance dans poudlard était exceptionnelle ! Les gryffondor se lançaient toujours des piques, mais les regards amusés et les fou rire inter-maison étaient de plus en plus courant. Il régnait une sorte d'accalmie cordiale entre les deux maisons.

Dumbeldore était ravit, il mangeait ses bonbons au citrons tout en regardant ces élèves avec un regard pétillant. Les cours se passaient dans une bonne ambiance, mais la rivalité McGonagall vs Rogue était de plus en plus forte. Chaque maison supportait son équipe favorite avec une mixité parfaite. Il y avait autant de supporter serpentards que de supporter gryffondor, une première a poudlard.

Le mercredi matin, Draco se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres, dans une petite semaine aurait lieu le second round. Il avait hâte que cela arrive car seul les meilleurs joueurs resteraient. De plus, il avait rendez-vous avec les frères Weasley. Il avait un petit quelque chose a leur proposer.

De son coté Harry se préparait pour une petite farce qu'il avait organisée avec Remus. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se rendit aux cuisines, discuter avec Dobby. Celui-ci ne lui refuserais rien, il le savait. Il chatouilla la poire du tableau et celui-ci pivota. Deux secondes passèrent et il fut heurté au niveau des genoux par une petite masse.

Harry Potter ! Monsieur ! Dobby est content de vous voir !

Moi aussi Dobby. J'aurais un service à te demander.

Dobby fera tout ce que vous voulez !

Peux-tu saupoudrer ceci sur les desserts de tout le monde ? dit-il en tendant un sachet violet à Dobby.

Heu.. cela n'est pas dangereux monsieur ?

Non, ne t'en fait pas, ça ne fera de mal à personne ! Au contraire !

D'accord monsieur.

N'oublie pas, sur toutes les assiettes, ce midi !

Bien monsieur !

Harry sortit et prit rapidement son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Il n'avait prévenu personne. La surprise serait meilleure. Personne ne serait épargné, donc pas de moquerie ciblée. Cela occuperait tout le monde en attendant la suite du tournois. Il se rendit en courant au cour de métamorphose. Le professeur MacGonagall les attendaient devant la porte. Le cour passa relativement vite puisque le sujet abordé était plus qu'amusant. Par groupe de deux, ils devaient changer la couleur des cheveux de leur binôme. Harry se trouva affublé de cheveux vert assortit à ses yeux il transforma les cheveux de Dean en un bleu électrique en revanche. Hermione et Ron s'étaient mis ensemble. Hermione avait de long cheveux rose. Elle se vengea de Ron en l'affabulant de la réplique des cheveux de Rogue.

Dix point pour gryffondor, mademoiselle Granger ! Très belle réplique, lanca MacGonagall

Merci madame, sourit Hermione.

Ils sortirent de la salle en riant. Ils avaient récupérés leurs cheveux d'origine, mais prévoyaient de se resservir de cette métamorphose pour le tournoi. Ils avaient maintenant cour de potion en commun avec les serpentards. Une fois rendus devant la salle de classe, ils attendirent le professeur Rogue. Quand celui-ci arriva, plusieurs exclamations admiratives retentirent. Le cauchemar des cachots s'était lavé les cheveux et avait enfiler une robe de sorcier bien plus attrayante de couleur rouge sombre. Son teint cireux avait laisser place à une peau pale très attirante et ses yeux noirs brillaient comme deux onyx. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas changé était son nez, mais au milieu de cette figure bien plus avenante, il ne semblait plus si gros et crochu. Cela lui donnait même du caractère. Plusieurs jeunes filles se mirent à baver abondamment.

Comme certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, j'ai officiellement décidé d'entrer dans le tournoi ! Il est donc nécessaire que les gryffondors trouvent un nouveau joueur pour que les équipe restent un minimum équilibrées. Vous avez jusqu'à demain. Passé ce délais, vous aurez un déficit d'un joueur. Le directeur à autorisé l'entrée d'un joueur de troisième année minimum.

On peut choisir n'importe qui tant qu'il est en troisième année ou plus, professeur ?

Oui Potter, c'est ça. Mais ne traînons pas sur le sujet, nous avons un cour à boucler !

Ainsi, ils passèrent deux heures dans les cachots à travailler sur une potion de pimentine pour le stock de madame Pomfresh. Durant le cours, Harry réfléchissait à qui pourrait bien entrer dans le jeu maintenant. Il était en train de couper des queues de salamandre quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il travailla sérieusement jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Après ces deux heures passées dans les sombres cachots de poudlard, le trio magique se rendit dans la grande salle ne compagnie des autres gryffondors. Leur entrée provoqua pas mal de sifflets approbateurs. Depuis le premier round, les autres élèves ne cessaient de collectionner tous les objets qui sortaient à l'effigie de leur équipe préférée. Ainsi plusieurs personnes portaient des tee-shirt serpentards et gryffondors sous leur robe sorcière. Harry s'assit à sa table et commença à manger comme si de rien n'était. En fait, il était au aguets et attendait que son petit produit fasse effet. Il ne fut pas déçu quand deux minutes plus tard, la totalité de la grande salle, professeurs y compris se retrouva déguisée comme des prostituée et gigolos. Harry ne put retenir un éclat de rire devant les visages stupéfaits de tout le monde.

La plupart des gens commençait déjà à rire en se montrant les uns les autres du doigt. Hermione regarda Harry et lui fit un clin d'œil, pas dupe pour un sous du responsable de tout ça. Elle arborai à ce moment une mini jupe rouge et un top moulant blanc transparent et parlait avec Ron qui se trouvait affabulé d'un filet noir en guise de tee-shirt et d'un pantalon large kaki. Harry observa son propre costume et rit en se voyant en chemise blanche ouverte avec un pantalon de cuir noir. Puis il observa les serpentards qui eux aussi étaient pour la plupart très « affriolant » dans leurs tenu. Son regard erra sur la table des professeur et il croisa celui de son professeur de potion. Il ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde et soutint le regard de son élève, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Harry remarqua que son professeur portait une tenue fort ressemblante à la sienne eu détaille près que la chemise était bordeaux.

Le professeur dumbeldore ce leva avec un sourire réjouit.

Je vois que nous avons ici un échantillonnage de blague qui ne nous était plus arrivé depuis les jumeaux Weasley l'année dernière. Aurions nous un ou des dignes héritiers en cour ? En tout cas profités bien de ces costumes puisqu'ils ne semblent pas vouloir disparaître pour le moment !

Les élèves rirent et se levèrent pour aller à leurs cours de l'après-midi. La journée passa à une allure folle et le tournoi occupait tous les esprits.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Chemise blanche et pantalon de cuir

A : Minijupe appel au viol !

Sujet : Besoin de ton avis.

Mionne, je voudrais savoir ce que tu pense de ma petite intervention de ce midi ! Personnellement je suis plutôt fier de mon petit effet.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

De : J'ai froid !!!!

A : Tu prend combien ? lol

Sujet : Pas mal du tout !

Contrairement à ce que pas mal de monde pense, j'aime bien. C'est un bon tour, mais j'ai vraiment froid avec cette jupe ! T'aurais pas pu te rappeler qu'il fait encore froid en février !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

De : On ne fait pas payer les amis ! ( mais si tu t'approche de moi je te jette un sort !)

A : La délurée de service.

Sujet : Sort de ce corps !

Ou est passée Mionne ? Qui es-tu esprit tordu ? Non, plus sérieusement Hermione, tu t'es beaucoup désinhibée ces derniers temps ! Si tu continue comme ça, Ron va peut être enfin se jeter sur toi !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Sexy serpent

A : Piteux Potter

Sujet : C'est pas une surprise finalement !

Alors Potter, tu nous révèle ta vrai nature ? Un gigolo, ça te va bien finalement ! tu prend combien ? Non pas que je veuille de toi, mais pour voir combien tu peut t'être fait avec la totalité de la tour gryffis !

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

De : blue boy guy !

A: Toy Malfoy

Sujet: Tu te trompe mon gars!

Si j'était un gigolo je serais plus riche que toi et tu ne pourrais pas te payer une nuit avec moi ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas le cas et je doit d'ailleurs te dire que ton short en cuir te va à ravir. Surtout avec cette veste à chaînes ! La ramène pas Malfoy, t'as l'air aussi ridicule que tout le monde.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Au moins j'ai de belles jambes !

A : on dirais que tu sors d'un mauvaise série B

Sujet : Ridicule !?

Un Malfoy n'a JAMAIS l'air ridicule, quelle que soit sa tenue ! Et puis au moins, tout le monde peut profiter de la perfection de mon corps pour ce rincer les yeux !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Harry

A : Ron

Sujet: T'adorerais ça !

J'ai des superbes phrases de Malfoy à te faire lire quand on se verra en cour de divination. Encore pire que la dernière fois ; Il nous fait une de ces crise de narcissisme !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………. ;

De : Ronald MacDonald ( NDA: Pardon ça me tentait !)

A : 'Ry

Sujet : Cool !

Alors vivement le cour de divination ! (J'aurais jamais cru dire ça de ma vie).

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Pansy

A : Dracochou !

Sujet : Un petit pari ?

Drakinouchet ? J'ai eu une idée ! Un petit pari ça te tente ?

Je te met au défis de séduire un candidat gryffis du tournoi. Si tu gagne, je t'achèterais le nouveau nimbus 2007. Mais si tu perd.. tu devras coucher avec moi !

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

De : Malfoy

A : La sale chieuse !

Sujet : Prépare le balais !

Pansy sombre niaise, prépare le balai. Je serais même prêt à séduire Rusard pour ne jamais t'avoir dans mon lit !

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

De : Pansy

A : Je ne suis pas naise.. niaes.. heu niaise !

Sujet : On verra ça !

Oublie Rusard ! Potter suffira.. J'ai hâte de te voir au prise avec lui ! Tu va perdre lamentablement !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………. ;

De : Pourquoi celui la !?

A : Garce !

Sujet : Est-ce que ça vau seulement un balai.

Séduire Potter devrais me rapporter plus qu'un simple balai ! Si tu y ajoute cinq mile galions, je reconsidèrerais peut-être ton offre.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

De : Parkinson ta maladie imposée !

A : Draconouchet tu es mon objet !

Sujet : Ça marche !

Je rajoute six mile de galions ! Mais pour ce prix la, si tu perd, tu sera à moi pour une semaine !

………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Harry

A : Ma botte secrète.

Sujet : besoin d'un coup de pouce !

Salut toi ! Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? J'ai un petit service à te demander. Tu as sûrement entendu parler du tournoi de Poudlard ? Notre équipe a un déficit d'un joueur… tu pourrais.. te joindre an nous ?!

S'il te plaitttttt !!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

De : Ça me tente !

A : mon ptit 'Ry

Sujet : Okay !

Je suis partante mon grand ! Ça m'a l'air bien drôle tout ça, et si ça peut faire les pieds aux serpentards, je suis là !

Et voilà ! Enfin un chapitre ! très tardif, mais posté et bien là !

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !!!


	9. annonce

Note importante !

Non, non, je ne vous annonce pas l'arrêt tragique de cette fic, bien au contraire ! Je vous donne ici LA fanfic qui m'a inspiré celle-ci ! Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lue, foncez lire **La déclaration de guerre **de jeconnais.

Cette fic à été superbement traduite par Alixe que je remercie pour son remarquable travail nous permettant de lire cette fic

Les Mmails me viennent de cette fanfiction qui est hautement humoristique et inventive !

Je vous avoue avoir vraiment craquer dessus !

Je n'ai pu vous donner le nom de cette fanfiction que maintenant car j'avais malheureusement perdu le lien et ne me rappelais plus le nom !

C'est donc ravie que je vous enjoins à la lire d'urgence.

ps: il semblerait que le concept des Mmail ai en fait été créer par Anya dans sa fic: http://moldunet.free.fr/fic.php qui soit dit en passant est bien drole elle aussi!

Salut à tous et à bientôt pour la suite, Angelofdarkness99


	10. Une arrivée en fanfare

Chapitre neuf : Une arrivée en fanfare !

Harry marchait en rond depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà ; il attendait que son arme secrète débarque à poudlard. Les bruits les plus fou couraient sur l'identité de cette personne puisqu'elle ne semblait pas venir de Poudlard. Snape avait faillit faire une attaque quand il avait compris que Potter avait choisit quelqu'un d'extérieur. Harry commençait à sérieusement se poser des question quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

C'est moi, s'exclama une voix féminine.

Ha ! Cool, j'ai faillit croire qu'il t'étais arriver malheur !

La jeune femme sourit et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Harry lui avait envoyer un hiboux lui expliquant le déroulement de la journée. Le soir même aurait lieux le second round du tournoi et elle devait resté cachée jusque là.

Ou est-ce que tu va me séquestrer, mon terrible tortionnaire ?

Dans la salle sur demande ! Il suffit de demander un endroit ou personne ne pourrait te trouver et c'est gagné..

Je vois que tu y as déjà réfléchit, je te suis !

Elle emboîta le pas au jeune gryffondor et le suivit jusqu'au fameux couloir ou se trouvait la fameuse salle sur demande. Harry passa trois fois devant ce morceau de mur et la porte apparut. Quand il 'ouvrit, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

Harry, on dirait un hôtel Cinq étoiles !

Tu vas rester enfermée toute la journée, autant en profiter pour te relaxer non ?

Oui, je suppose, bredouilla-t-elle encore sous le choc.

Si tu as besoins de quoi que ce soi, appelle Dobby, il s'occupera de toi.

D'accord, à quelle heure je te rejoint ?

Le deuxième round commence à 20h00 dans la grande salle.

A tout à l'heure alors.

Harry referma la porte et se rendit dans la grande salle pour prendre un repas rapide avant de retourner dans la salle commune. Il était pressé que le deuxième round commence pour voir comment les serpentards allaient s'en sortir. Les articles des jumeaux rapportaient une fortune aux deux équipes qui enflammaient les tabloïdes. La gazette du sorcier passait régulièrement à poudlard pour interviewer les participants les plus aimés du public. Dumbeldore était ravi de l'animation qui régnait dans son établissement. Harry avait prévenu les autres de mettre leurs costumes acheté chez « Magda et Lilith » pour ce soir. Sa blague d'il y a quelques jours l'avait inspiré et ce deuxième round ce ferrait sous le signe festif d'un carnaval improvisé. Ses troupes le rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard pour parler des détails à mettre en place, puisqu'une grande mise en scène était nécessaire

Dans les cachots de Poudlard, Draco enfilait sa cape pour se rendre au magasin des jumeaux Weasley. Il avait prit rendez-vous avec eux juste après l'annonce officielle qui annonçait aux élèves, la présence de la presse au prochain round. Il sortit dans le parc et se dirigea vers les grandes grilles de Poudlard. Il sortit grâce aux calèches et se rendit à pré-au-lard en souriant aux idées qui lui passaient par la tête. Potter les avaient prévenu la veille que le thème de ce round serait un carnaval. Draco avait tiquer à cette idée si barbare mais il avait accepté quand Potter lui avait donner carte blanche pour le thème du dernier round. Après que les Serpentards aient tous été mis au courant, Draco avait du trouver un moyen de tous les déguiser rapidement et avec classe. C'est la que les jumeaux entraient en jeu. Après avoir quitter les chemins de terre cahotant, Draco se rendit au magasin. Il poussa la lourde porte qui ouvrait sur l'univers fantaisiste des jumeaux Wesleay et se passa une main dans les cheveux, bousculant leur ordre habituel. Fred qui se trouvait derrière un rayon prof réagis au bruit de poulet qui leur servait de carillon. Il approcha tout sourire vers le serpentard.

Bonjour Draco, on t'as préparer tout ça dans la salle du fond. Suis-moi.

Allons-y Weasley, il faut que j'ai finit avant six heures.

Tu vas réussir à choisir pour TOUS les serpentards qui restent ?

Je ne suis pas un Malfoy pour rien, on à la classe dans le sang !

Fred sourit, amusé et ouvrit la porte de la salle annexe. Là se trouvaient une multitude de costumes neufs encore emballés pour la plupart. Draco s'avança vers les costumes masculins. Les plus importants étaient ceux qu'il allait choisir pour les garçons les plus sexy de serpentard. Il passa sa main sur l'ensemble des cintres s'arrêtant quelques fois sur l'un d'entre eux. Fred prenait alors le cintres et l'accrochait à un portant destiné à recueillir les costumes choisit. Après trois bons quarts d'heure, draco avait finit de choisir les costumes masculins et passait à ceux des filles. Il observait bien chaque étoffe et chaque coupe, visualisant le résultat possible sur telle ou telle fille. Ce fut cette fois-ci au bout d'une heures et quart qu'il eu finit. Il souffla légèrement, fatigué par cette longue recherche. George qui avait remplacé Fred quelques temps plus tôt s'assit un instant. Il comptait sur un boulier magique, la somme des dépenses des serpentards.

Bon, ça ira, les ventes des différents produits à vos effigies suffisent à compenser vos dépenses. Mais pour le derniers round, il faudra sans doute innover ou alors il faudra que tu pioche dans ton propre compte Malfoy. Nos compétence en management on des limites malgré tout.

Ça ira, j'ai déjà prévenu tous les serpentards, ils sont déjà à la recherche de leurs vêtements pour le dernier round.

Si je puis me permettre, quand compte-tu prévenir les Gryffondors ?

Le plus tard possible évidemment ! Il nous on laisser à peine une semaine pour ce soir, je compte bien leur rendre la pareille ! Tu n'imagine même pas la galère pour trouver les costumes à temps ! J'ai eu de la chance d'entendre que vous projetiez de lancer une ligne de costumes !

Je ne t'ai laisser accès qu'aux premiers. On en a tout un stock spécial pour chaque maison de poudlard. On s'est dit que les Pouffsoufles et les Serdaigles seraient aussi de bons clients si on leur laissait des produits à eux.

Je vois que l'imagination ne manque pas chez lez Wesleay. Faites-moi penser à vous rappeler quand j'aurais besoin de fou furieux en cas désespéré.

Je n'y manquerait pas Malfoy.

Bon, j'y vais, je n'ai pas finit ma journée moi ! Une telle soirée, ça se prépare sérieusement !

George raccompagna Malfoy à la porte du magasin. Celui-ci sortit et se dirigea directement vers un magasin de lingerie fine ou se trouvaient toutes les serpentarde encore en jeu. Il sourit à Virginia qui l'attendait les bras croisés, adossée au mur.

Alors tout est prêt ?

Tout est parfait, j'annonce les couleurs jeunes filles !

Chacune d'entre elle se présenta devant Draco qui lisant des notes sur un parchemin leur indiquait la couleur des sous-vêtements qu'elles devaient choisir et quelques contraintes pour certaines. Après cinq petites minutes, elles s'engouffrèrent dans le magasin qui connut ce jour là son meilleur chiffre d'affaire depuis quatre ans.

Draco rentra à Poudlard pour profiter d'un instant de calme avant la livraison des costumes et se rendit à la salle sur demande. Mais quand il voulut ouvrir la porte celle-ci lui résista. Qui osait être là alors qu'il voulait entrer !? Il chercha à forcer la porte d'un sort, mais rien n'y fit. Enervé, il se résolut à descendre aux cachots pour se reposer dans la salle commune et s'accaparer la salle de bain avant qu'elle ne soit envahie par les autres garçons.

De son coté, Harry n'avait pas chômé non plus. Il avait préparer la salle avec l'aide du professeur Macgonagall, de Dobby et de Dumbeldore. Il avaient transformer la grande salle en une grande salle de jeu avec plusieurs tables de jeu somptueusement décorées. La salle était au couleur vert et or avec un aspect assez surprenant de forêt. Les murs étaient couverts de lierre entrecroisé de fleurs aux pétales d'or. Une fontaine trônait au milieu de la salle reflétant un éclairage de soleil couchant. Le tout était absolument magnifique. Les tables de jeu étaient couverte par de large nappes or qui donnaient un petit coté festif à ce décor idyllique. Pour finir cette ambiance, il y avait de nombreuse fées mutines qui jouaient dans la cascades et dans le lierre. Harry soupira doucement. Les gradins qui accueilleraient le public étaient intégrés à ce décors grâce à d'habilles sortilège de Minerva et Dumbeldore avait fait en sorte que le plafond magique reflète un ciel clair et nuancé de teintes rouge et or qui finissait de compléter le tableau. Harry se retourna vers se professeurs les remerciant vivement et partit rapidement se changer pour revenir dans une petite demi-heure.

Dans les loges qui les avaient accueillit la dernière fois, le même rituel se mit en route. Les gryffondors et les serpentards se baladaient en tenues de cours pour disparaître une fois passé par la cabine. Les deux cabines donnaient sur deux petites salles où les filles se maquillaient et où les garçons se coiffaient rapidement, aidés par leur amies. Ce fût le moment d'échanger quelques messages avant le début de ce second round.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Draco Malfoy the best boy

A: Harry le raté finit.

Sujet: Alors, t'es prêt ?

Potter, je voulais juste savoir si tu allais mettre les pieds dans la salle ou si tu allais juste te contenter de fuir devant mon charisme indéniable. Non pas que je m'inquiète pour toi, mais je ne voit pas l'intérêt d'exhiber les Serpentards sans aucune raison.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

De : Harry Potter

A: Draco Malfoy

Sujet: c'est pas que tu dérange, mais..

Malfoy, j'ai vraiment pas le temps pour une joute verbale là ! C'est que je me prépare à te rétamer mon gars et j'ai encore un dernier petit détail à régler. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait me faire du soucis, osera-tu rentrer dans la salle sans repartir en courant face à nous ? Bon, on se voit tout à l'heure, angoisse bien !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Malfoy

A : Potter

Sujet : t'es pas drôle

Pff, tu m'emmerde !

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry était partit chercher Tonks dans la salle sur demande. Elle l'avait accueillit avec un grand sourire et avait mit la cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules sur le trajet. Une fois arrivée dans les loges, Harry lui tendit un costume enveloppé dans du papier de soie rouge. Tonks ouvrit l'emballage et fut sans voix.

Tu veux vraiment que ce soit moi qui la porte ? Elle est si.. magnifique !

Je n'aurais qu'une seule exigence, accorde tes cheveux pour la circonstance !

Tout ce que tu veux si je peut voir le visage des serpentards se décomposer à mon arrivée. Cette robe est si.. gryffondor !

Harry lui sourit et retira la cape qui le couvrait. Tonks rit en le voyant en toge puis ajusta la couronne de lauriers dans ses cheveux. Un véritable petit empereur romain !

Rejoint nous quand tu entendra la fin du discours de dumbeldore.

D'accord, pas de problème.

Harry rejoint donc la foule dans la grande salle. Les élèves s'extasiaient du décors qui les entouraient et regardaient les candidats avec intérêt. En effet, les costumes étaient de tous genres .Harry rejoint Hermione déguisée en elfe et lui sourit. Tous les gryffondors prirent place. Les garçons tirèrent les chaises pour les filles puis s'assirent. Tout cela avait été soigneusement orchestré deux jours plus tôt. Harry sourit, il était assit juste en face de Malfoy. Celui-ci portait un costume d'un blanc profond. Un chemise lacée sur son torse avec un pantalon d'un même blanc éclatant moulant gracieusement ses formes. Il portait un loup blanc et argent qui cachait la moitié de son visage, ne laissant voir que ses captivant yeux gris, un ange, draco Malfoy était déguisé en ange.

Albus venait de se lever pour faire son discours quand severus était entré dans la salle. De nombreuses jeunes filles s'étaient alors étouffées à la vue de leur professeur presque méconnaissable. Ses cheveux étaient propres et brillants, son visage d'habitude si terne était frai et sa peau que tout le monde pensait à l'aspect parchemineux était d'un blanc laiteux des plus seyant.

Si je ne m'abuse il manque un membre à votre équipe Potter non ?

Si vous voulez bien prendre patience, elle arrivera juste après le discourt.

Severus grogna quelque chose d'indistinct et s'assit à la table de jeu de Draco, la seule qui gardait deux places libres. La sienne et celle de la fameuse femme mystère que leur avait appelé Harry. Il repoussa sa longue cape bleu nuit et provoqua quelque hoquets de surprise et pas mal de soupirs énamourés dans la foule. Il portait une tunique noire brodée d'argent faite d'un tissu léger qui laissait entrapercevoir en transparence un torse prometteur. Son pantalon était tout simplement fameux, un jean noir qui le collait comme une seconde peau mais ne laissait rien voir. Le professeur était tout en suggestion et non-dit. Une épée accrochée à son coté et des bottes montante terminaient son costume de cavalier d'antan. Dumbeldore se leva.

Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs , bienvenu à vous pour ce second tournoi. La dernière manche nous avait laisser avec un léger avantage coté Serpentard. Que nous réservent donc nos fameux joueurs pour aujourd'hui ? Je ne peut dire qu'une chose : Que le meilleur gagne !

Après ce court discourt, Albus se rassit et les cartes apparurent sur les tables. Mais avant que quiconque ne puisse les prendre Harry se leva. Très digne, il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et se tourna vers la foule.

Mes chers amis, je suis honoré de vous présenter notre joueuse secrète, celle qui nous permet de garder un nombre de joueurs équitable et nous permettra sûrement de faire pencher la balance de notre coté. La reine de ce carnaval : Nymphadora Tonks !

Sur ce il ouvrit la porte Et tendit le bras à une Tonks ravageuse. De nombreux sifflets masculins s'élevèrent des tribunes. Tonks portait une robe fourreau rouge sang veinée d'or. Des plumes rouge et or tombaient le long de sa hanche gauche alors qu'une longue fente laissait voir sa jambe du coté droit. Ses bras étaient nus, mais elle portait quelques bracelets en or autour de ses bras, de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. Ses cheveux avaient prit une teinte blonde dorée et ils coulaient en cascade dans son dos jusqu'à ses reims. Nymphadora Tonks était un phénix, le phénix de cette soirée.

Severus semblait sur le point de piquer une grosse crise, mais la main de Malfoy le retint discrètement. Celui-ci lui glissa à l'oreille que si cette femme était là c'était SA faute après tout. C'est lui qui avait voulut entrer dans le jeu ! Tonks vint s'asseoir à leur table, Harry reprenant sa place en face de draco. Le jeu commença alors. Dès que les premiers perdants se firent connaître, la salle explosa en exclamation enthousiaste. Chacun s'évertuait à jouer de son mieux ou à perdre avec class et provocation. L'ambiance était explosive dans les gradins comme aux tables de jeu. Draco avait déjà perdu sa chemise que Virginia lui avait ôtée en tirant sur le cordon avec ses dents. Harry avait rit juste avant de perdre lui même son pantalon et de se retrouver en tee-shirt et en toge semi-transparente rendant son regard à Draco qui le fixait .Celui-ci n'avait en rien oublier le pari de Pansy et dévorait le survivant des yeux sans vergogne. Hermione avait du retirer sa veste se trouvant donc en soutient gorge blanc en dentelle. Peter devait être le plus sexy des pirates car quand il perdit son haut, des cris hystérique résonnèrent dans les gradins. Dean avait perdu son jean, mais pas ses chaps et le résultat était à la fois ridicule et étrangement affriolant. Ginny, toujours en démone aidait Seamus à retirer ses protections en cuir alors qu'il lui enlevait ses bottes en caressant ses jambes. Fred et George s'étaient amusé à retirer ses bracelets à Tonks qui riait. Du coté serpentard, Blaise avait perdu son chapeau gentilhomme et avait retirer le bustier vert de Virginia très lentement alors qu'elle continuait de jouer en souriant.

Quand Albus Dumbeldore se leva pour annoncer la fin de ce round, il fut reçut par des cris de protestation virulents. Mais il n'était pas directeur pour rien et deux seconde plus tard, toute l'assemblée des gradins était aphone.

S'il vous plait jeune gens ! Ce round est terminé, le prochain aura lieu après demain et ce sera le dernier. Comme vous le savez tous, ceux qui on perdu plus de trois vêtements sont éliminé. Ce qui nous fait.. 20 participants pour le dernier round ! Pour cette fois l'avantage est aux gryffondors !

Tous les spectateurs se levèrent pendant que les candidats les plus dénudés recevaient des peignoir pour rester décents. Harry était toujours assit à sa table, discutant gaiement avec les autres. Dean riait de son air ridicule et remit rapidement son pantalon.

j'ai galérer pour rester sexy en chaps et boxer !

Tu as très bien gérer la chose, lui assura Angélina qui remettait la jupe qu'elle avait perdue quelques minutes plus tôt.

Les serpentards se dispersaient eux aussi, rentrant dans leurs cachots rapidement pour prendre un repos bien mérité. Il était minuit moins le quart, heure obligatoire des fins de round et beaucoup d'entre eux avaient eu une journée forte en émotion. Malfoy avait mit un peignoir pour se tenir chaud et était partit chercher sa chemise qui avait volée il ne savait où après qu'il leu perdue. Il la retrouva sur le dossier de la chaise de potter. Parfait pensa-t-il, son plan pouvait commencer. Il ne laisserait jamais Pansy gagner ce pari, jamais !

Il s'avança vers le célèbre gryffondor et glissa ses mains derrière son dos, frôlant intentionnellement la peau du bruns. Harry frissonna à ce contacte et sursauta en se retournant. Il croisa le regard de Malfoy qui le regardait ( faussement) surprit de sa réaction. Harry rougit d'avoir sursauter juste pour ça et détourna vivement le regard. Il ne vit donc pas un mince sourire étirer doucement les lèvres du blond. Draco passa tout prêt D'Harry en murmurant :

Bonne nuit Potter..

Harry se retourna vers Draco qui lui jeta un coup d'œil surprit comme si il n'avait rien dit. Harry secoua la tête, persuader qu'il entendait des voix et qu'il était grand temps qu'il aille se coucher !

Voilà, j'ai mit un temps monstre à vous poster ça car je n'y avait plus toucher depuis un certain temps. Il ne devrais rester qu'un ou deux chapitres après celui là. Donner vos pronostiques pour le camps des vainqueurs !


	11. Une histoire de mariage

Chapitre 10 : Une histoire de mariage

Le lendemain du tournoi, tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient exténués. La grande salle avait retrouvé sa forme d'origine pour la journée et les gens allaient et venaient au rythme des heures. Harry traînait des pieds jusqu'à la table des gryffondors pour s'asseoir lourdement. Il était encore dans les brumes nébuleuses du sommeil et le levé avait été un véritable calvaire. En effet, quelques irréductibles comme Fred et George avaient voulut fêter leur avantage de point sur le deuxième round. Harry n'avait pas réussi à les en dissuader et avait finit par se coucher à trois heures du matin. Il plongea sa cuillère dans son bol de porridge en regardant vaguement la grande salle. Il fixait une tenture depuis quelques minutes quand une main sur son épaule le fît sursauter violemment. Ginny venait tout juste d'entrer et avait courut vers lui pour lui dire bonjour. Elle observa Harry attentivement.

-Toi, tu vas me prendre une bonne journée de repos ! Interdiction formelle de travailler pour toi, on s'occupe de tout avec les autre. Compris ?

Harry ne put que hocher vaguement la tête, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Ginny prendre les choses en main comme elle venait de le faire. Et la fatigue de la veille l'empêchait de se concentrer réellement sur quelque chose. Ginny s'assit à coté de lui et mangea son petit déjeuner très rapidement. Puis elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la table des Serpentards la tête droite sous le regard intrigué des autres élèves. Elle se rendit directement à coté de Malfoy et se pencha vers lui.

-Puisque le dernier round est demain, je viens te demander quel sera le thème. Je pense bien que tu voulais nous le dire au plus tard et je crois que ce moment est venu.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord Wesleay. Le Thème de demain est le mariage.

-Le mariage ?! Malfoy, t'es vraiment une ordure. Trouver des déguisements simples en une semaine c'est pas la mort, mais des tenues de mariés en une journée, ça c'est un marathon !

-Bonne chance alors..

-C'est à toi que je souhaite bonne chance, on va tous vous laminer.

Malfoy prit son verre de jus de citrouille et en but une gorgée sous le regard furibond de Ginny. Celle-ci lui prit le verre des mains et le lui vida sur la tête un air triomphal. Elle rit et repartit aussi vite. Elle partit dans la tour des gryffondors et rejoint les autres joueurs encore en lise. Ils étaient tous en pyjamas sauf Hermione qui s'était levée aux aurores comme à son habitude. Ron était assit dans un fauteuil et discutait joyeusement avec Dean et Seamus. Parvati coiffait les cheveux d'Angélina un peut plus loin.

-Etat d'urgence à toute la team des sex-bombes ! Malfoy vient de m'annoncer que le thème de demain est le mariage. Nous avons exactement huit heures d'ici ce soir pour acheter cinq robes de mariées et cinq costumes pour homme. Je veux que vous ayez tous mangé et que vous soyez tous propres et habillés dans trois quart d'heure pas plus. Aujourd'hui je prend le contrôle, Harry est crevé, je ne l'appellerais que ce soir pour son propre essayage.

Tous les joueurs l'avaient écoutés médusés. En un instant, ils se rendirent tous dans leur dortoirs pour se ruer dans les douches et prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ginny sourit et prit son parchemin pour envoyer un Mmail à ses frères.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

De : Cheftaine gin'

A : soldat Gred et Forge

Sujet : urgence

Chers frères, j'ai une missions des plus importante à vous confier, vous devez me trouver une boutique spécial mariage avec prix abordables au possible dans les plus bref délais !

Votre sœur, en panique !

………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Alpha et Bêta

A : amiral Wesleay

Sujet: Doit-on appeler maman?

Bha alors Gin, tu veux te marier en urgence ? Qui est l'heureux élu ? Maman va être ravie !

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

De : Gin l'assassine

A : CrétinS

Sujet : Tournoi

C'est pas pour mon mariage bande d'idiots, c'est pour le tournoi ! Malfoy vient tout juste de me dire quel était le thème du dernier round et voilà dans quoi on se retrouve.. Il nous reste pas mal d'argent, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on doit tout dépenser sans compter ! Aidez-moi à trouver une solution !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

De : Molly

A : Ginny sorcière toujours pas majeure !

Sujet : Mariage !?

Je viens de recevoir un message des jumeaux. Enfin Ginevra Wesleay à quoi pense tu donc ? Te marier à ton âge non mais enfin ! Et puis avec qui d'abord ? j'ai voulut t'envoyer une beuglante, mais Errol est encore évanoui mais n'en pense pas moins que je ne suis pas fâchée ! Je t'en donnerait moi du mariage !

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

De : Gin' la rouquine

A : Molly la furie

Cc : les deux imbéciles

Sujet : explications et réprimandes

Maman, je ne vais pas me marier, nous cherchons seulement des robes de mariée et des costumes d'homme pour le dernier round. Fred et George on seulement voulut te faire une mauvaise blague ! D'ailleurs au passage, vous me le payerez vous deux !

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

De : Molly radoucie

A : ma chérie

Cc : La bêtise au carré

Sujet : robes

J'ai une solution pour les robes et les costumes. Gin, tu te rappelle la cousine de madame Guipure ? Et bien elle me doit une faveur depuis un certain temps et elle tient notamment un magasin annexe de fournitures pour mariage. Je vais lui envoyer un message pour voir ce qu'elle peut faire pour vous !

………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Curiosité titillée

A : maman

Sujet : Une faveur ?

Quelle genre de faveur peut valoir cinq costumes pour couples ?

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

De : Molly et ses secrets

A : ma fille

Sujet : Re : Une faveur ?

Un genre très utile. Elle me doit son propre mariage ! Elle m'a promit de m'aider quand elle pourrait pour me remercier, le temps est venu !

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

De : Molly

A : Mel'

Sujet : un gros service.

Mel, tu te rappelle le service que tu m'a proposé en remerciement pour ton mariage ? Il y a quelque chose que tu peut faire pour moi mais ça ne sera ni facile ni donné.. Tu est au courant pour le tournoi à Poudlard ? Ma fille en est et il se trouve que leur équipe se trouve devant un gros problème. L'équipe adverse vient de leur annoncer que le thème serra le mariage, or le dernier round à lieu demain ! Toi qui est une fée de la couture, tu pourrais nous aider ?

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

De : Mel

A : Molly

Sujet : Re : un gros service

Envoie moi les mensurations et une photo de chacun d'entre eux. Si ils pouvaient aussi me donner leurs goûts en matière de couleur et forme sur une feuille ça serait parfait. Je travaillerais dur et je t'enverrais tout ça demain midi, ce sera bon ?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Ginny sourit en recevant le message de sa mère , sa journée venait de considérablement s'alléger. Les autres venaient tout juste de la rejoindre dans la salle commune. Ils étaient tous prêts à partir.

-je viens de recevoir une très bonne nouvelle. Maman nous a trouvé quelqu'un pour les costumes ! Il faudrait juste demander un coup de main à Colin et nous pourrons partir pour voir le reste.

-Je vais le chercher dit Angélina en partant.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle revint avec Colin, Tonks et même Fred et George. Ils discutaient joyeusement en entrant dans la salle commune. Ginny salua le nouveaux venu et expliqua la situation à Colin qui décida de prendre leurs photos tout de suite. Chacun d'entre eux passa entre les mains du jeune gryffondor qui les prit en photo.

-Vous les aurez en rentrant tout à l'heure.

-Parfait, merci Colin, le remercia Ginny.

Ils remplirent rapidement une feuilles avec leurs mensurations, prises par Parvati, et y mirent leurs préférences en matière de vêtements.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

De : Molly

A : Ginny jolie

Sujet : Mariage

Pièce jointe : mess-mel.jpg

Voilà ce que tu nous a demandé, les photos je te les envois ce soir .

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Trois-quart d'heure après les avoirs envoyées, ils reçurent des croquis de ce à quoi ressembleraient leurs vêtements, chacun étant satisfait ils envoyèrent un Mmail donnant leur accord. Une fois que ce fut fait, Ginny les entraîna jusqu'à pré-au-lard et les fit entrer dans une boutique chic de la rue commerçante. A l'intérieur se trouvaient bons nombres de chaussures et accessoires en tous genres. Puisque les robes ne les ruineraient pas, Ginny avait décider de mettre le paquet sur les moindre détails. Elle avança dans les allées jusqu'aux chaussures. Ils mirent quelques heures à sortir de la boutique avec bon nombre de paquets remplis d'accessoires. En effet, ils s'étaient mit d'accord pour faire des couples dans leur équipe puisqu'ils étaient le même nombres de garçons et de filles et pour chacun d'eux de représenter des mariés à travers les ages. Harry et Ginny représenteraient les mariés médiévaux, Dean et Parvati les mariés de la cour du roi louis XIV, Seamus et Hermione seraient les mariés préhistoriques, Fred et Angélina les mariés des années trente et George et Tonks les mariés de nos jours. Les croquis de Mel étaient hallucinants et parfaitement au point pour chaque époque. Ginny avait pour finir contacté une amie coiffeuse qui viendrait à Poudlard le lendemain pour parfaire leurs image avec leurs costumes. C'est épuisée mais ravie qu'elle rentra en compagnie des autres au château ce soir là pour tomber sur une scène des plus étrange et troublante. Elle était remontée plus tard que les autres à la tour des gryffondors car elle cherchait Harry qui semblait introuvable depuis le midi. Elle était dans un couloir près des escaliers menant aux cachots quand elle entendit sa voix. Elle allait s'avancer pour lui parler, mais l'intervention d'une autre voix la fit stopper net. Harry parlait avec le professeur Snape. Redoutant un éventuel accident, elle resta tapie dans l'ombre pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et en même temps assouvir sa curiosité excitée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil et aperçut la scène. Snape se tenait en face de Harry et semblait un peut nerveux, il baragouinait des bribes de phrases inaudibles. De son coté Harry le fixait avec un petit sourire de satisfaction s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Ginny commençai à vraiment se poser des questions quand le professeur Snape prit enfin la parole.

-Bon, vous avez gagné Potter, je vous doit un service..

-Mais de rien professeur, ce fût un véritable plaisir de vous aider dans une situation aussi extrême. Moi qui vous pensait au dessus des problèmes de collégiens !

-Ne poussez pas Morgane dans les orties Potter, j'ai une dette envers vous mais je ne vais certainement pas laisser passer e genre de remarques !

-Il ne tient qu'à vous que je relance le club des adorateurs de professeur aigris, Severus.

Snape serra les poings en se serinant qu'il ne devait pas frapper un élève. C'était interdit dans le règlement et de plus ce petit salaud avait raison, il n'était pas en position de lutter pour une fois. Il savait bien que l'avoir laisser assister à cette séance était une grave erreur. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que ce fichu gryffondor ai eut ne serais-ce qu'une once de machiavélisme en lui. Se faire berner par un lycéen.. la honte le submergeait, menaçant de faire tomber son masque d'indifférence pour laisser apparaître toute sa fureur et sa frustration.

Harry souriait. Il avait enfin pu prendre une revanche digne de ce noms auprès de son professeur de potion. Cela faisait cinq ans et demi qu'il en rêvait et cela était enfin devenu réalité.

-un petit effort professeur, c'est presque terminé. Plus qu'une chose et vous pourrez rester le vieux prof aigri que tout le monde connais. A moins que l'idée de devenir le nouveau Lockhart ne vous plaise ?

-ne soyez pas absurde Potter…

Le sombre professeur semblait au supplice et Ginny, toujours dans son coin se demandait bien ce que Harry avait pu faire pour le manipuler à ce point. Et qu'est ce que c'était que cette allusion à Lockhart ? Elle attendit la suite, impatiente.

- Monsieur Potter, je m'excuse auprès de vous et de la masse de débiles.. hum, de vos amis pour avoir gâché.. oui bon d'accord, ruiné votre potentiel en classe de potion. Bien que cela n'ai pas empêcher miss Granger d'être une horripilante miss je-sais-tout.. Potter, n'attendez pas de moi que ces excuses soit parfaite bon sang ! De plus, je m'excuse d'avoir.. d'avoir… Je ne vais pas y arriver Potter !

-Un effort professeur..

-Je m'excuse des remarques déplacées sur votre père et d'avoir reporter la fautes de ce crétin congénital sur vous..

-Je me contenterais de cela. Sur ce, bonne soirée professeur.

-Aller en enfer Potter..

-Voyons, comment parlez-vous à votre bienfaiteur Severus ?

-N'employez plus mon prénoms à l'avenir Potter. Je reste avant tou l'un de vos professeur.

-D'accord Snape.

Sur ce, ils prirent chacun une direction opposée et Ginny rentra en catimini vers la tour des gryffondors, la tête pleine de questions et une farouche volonté d'en avoir les réponses.

Voilà, ce chapitre est bouclé. Il y aura finalement un chapitre de plus qui répondra aux questions de Ginny et nous dira ce qu'a fait Harry de sa journée.

A bientôt pour un autre chapitre de la PDSP.

Au fait, review please ça me motive énormément !


	12. pagaille et mise au point

Chapitre 11 : pagaille et mise au point.

Voila, ce chapitre était très drole à écrire. Si vous avez trouver que la journée de Ginny avait été éprouvante, vous n'imaginez pas ce que celle d'Harry à pu être folle. Bonne lecture!

« l'action se déroule le même jour que le chapitre précédent, mais on va suivre Harry cette fois »

Harry se trouvait assit dans la grande salle quand Ginny vint le voir pour lui annoncer qu'il devait se reposer aujourd'hui. Appréciant la nouvelle à sa juste valeur, Harry tenta de hocher la tête vigoureusement, mais son mal de crane le restreint à vaguement acquiescer. Il vit alors Ginny se diriger vers la table des serpentards et parler à Draco. Vu l'air qu'elle prit ensuite, le thème du lendemain leur donnerais du fil à retordre et Harry se félicita de nouveau d'avoir obtenu un jour de congé. Une fois qu'il eut finit de manger son porridge, il se leva et remonta dans les dortoirs des gryffondor pour prendre une douche salvatrice qui l'aida fortement à retourner parmi les vivants. C'est donc frais et plus ou moins de bonne humeur que Harry sortit des dortoirs pour tomber nez à nez avec son professeur des potion. Celui-ci tiqua, il ne voulait manifestement pas que quelqu'un le voit à cet instant. Il était suivit de colin et des jumeaux Wesleay. Ce fut la présence des deux rouquins qui mit la puce à l'oreille de notre sauveur du monde numéro 1.

Bonjour à tous, puis-je savoir ce qui me vaux la surprise de rencontrer un groupe si particulier que le votre ce matin ?

Salut Harry, lanca Fred, on va prendre des photo du nouveau membre de l'équipe des serpentard, Tonks nous attend. Tu nous accompagne ?

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux. Il avait complètement oublié la séance photo des deux retardataires. Fred et George avaient en effet estimé que les deux adultes devaient se plier aux même règles que les membres de leurs équipes respectives. Ainsi ils devaient être prit en photo et ils allaient avoir des accessoires à leurs effigie dans le magasin des jumeaux. Après avoir enregistrer les informations, Harry sentit un grand sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Il allait passer une excellente journée, il le sentait.

Bien sur ! je serais ravi de vous accompagner !

Alors allons-y en vitesse, on est un peu en retard.

Ils gravirent une volée de marches et se rendirent dans la salle sur demande pour la séance photo. Tonks était assise dans un grand fauteuil bleu et les attendaient, un livre dans les mains. Elle adressa un grand sourire à Severus qui grogna, renfrogné tandis que les jumeaux s'activaient dans un coin en parlant avec Colin. Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard et s'assirent à leurs tour.

Tonks, on va commencer par toi puisque tu es attendue au ministère cet après-midi.. Je peu savoir pourquoi ? demanda Fred, curieux.

Ho, oui bien sur, ça n'a rien de secret. Plusieurs de mes collèges son devenus fan de ce tournoi et veulent en parler avec moi. En fait je les soupçonne de vouloir venir au dernier round. Dumbeldore m'y accompagnera et je serrais de retour ce soir pour l'édition spéciale de la gazette.

Et pour que cette édition soi imprimée à temps, il nous faut prendre ces photos ! rappela Colin à l'assemblée.

Tu as raison, allons-y ! dit George

Colin installa son matériel photo et transforma la salle au gré de ses pensées pour en faire le décors souhaité. C'est ainsi que Tonks se trouva face à un salon chaleureux au milieu duquel trônait une table de jeu avec cartes, roulette et jetons. Elle sourit, satisfaite et partit se changer derrière un paravent. Elle en ressortit habillée en croupier. Pantalon droit, noir et cintré avec chemise et veste noire. Des gants blancs aux mains et des cheveux châtains clairs court, façon garçonne. Le tout dégageait une sensualité mutine qui lui allait à ravir. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la table et prit quelques cartes y cachant la moitié de son visage. Colin prit quelques clichés avant de la remercier. Elle descendis de la table te leur dit au revoir avant de s'éclipser rapidement. Ce fut alors au tour du sombre professeur de potion de passé par la case photo. Colin changea l'ambiance pour en faire une salle de pierres grises avec mousse grimpante. Une table de bois noir apparu dans un coin, en biais avec tout un nécessaire de potion dont un chaudron d'où s'échappait des volutes bleues scintillantes. Severus se leva, digne et partit se changer derrière le paravent. Quand il en ressortit, Harry entendit quelques sifflets admiratifs des jumeaux. Il tourna alors son regard vers le professeur et du reconnaître que celui-ci cachait bien son jeu. Loin d'être parfait, il dégageait pourtant quelque chose de profond. Son professeur avait du charisme et savait bien le cacher. Il portait une chemise blanche, les manches remontées sur ses avant-bras et le bouton du col ouvert. Il avait un pantalon noir, droit et bien coupé, qui restait sobre sans être austère. Ses cheveux, propres, étaient attachés en une queue lâche d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient , venant se perdre sur ses joues pâles. Son nez était toujours le même, mais, comme lors de sa première apparition après avoir annoncé son entrée dans le jeu, au milieu de tous ces changement, il ne choquait pas, lui donnant même un peu de caractère.

Severus se dirigea vers la table et prit quelques ustensiles pour mimer la préparation d'une potion. Ses gestes étaient lents et précis donnant à la scène un aspect sereins et fascinant. En suivant les mouvements de ses mains, Harry aperçu la marque sur l'avant bras de l'homme et il songea qu'à cet instant le professeur lui semblait plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu en presque six ans. Colin prit quelques photos et partit rapidement les développer pour les envoyer au journal. Les personnes restantes sortirent de la salle plus tranquillement. Les jumeaux durent rentrer au magasin jusqu'au soir car ils voulaient leurs ramener une création mise au point la veille et désormais sans aucun danger ou effet secondaire. Harry leur dit à bientôt et remonta vers la grande salle, l'heure du déjeuner étant arrivée. Le professeur Snape était quelques mètres derrière lui gardant une distance raisonnable entre eux comme si ils n'avaient pas fait le chemin ensemble. Harry ouvrit les portes de la grande salle et s'assit à sa table avec quelques amis hors jeu et Neville, leur arbitre national.

Du coté de al table des serpentards, Draco sentit son parchemin à Mmail vibrer dans sa poche. Il l'en sortit et vérifia ses messages.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

De : Pansy chérie

A : drakinouchet

Sujet : pari !

Je pense que c'est le moment de tenter une petite approche Draco, à moins que tu ai oublié notre pari ? Ou bien que tu ai la trouille ?

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

De : Moi, avoir peur !?

A : la fille au surnoms insupportables

Sujet : RE pari !

Je n'ai pas oublié ! Je me disais d'ailleurs qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose. Ouvre grands les yeux ma vieille, tu va faire une syncope.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

De : Mes surnoms son mignons !

A : L'homme de mauvaise foi

Sujet : Syncope ?

Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? j'ai dit une petite approche hein ? tu doit le séduire, pas le violer dans la grande salle…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

De : Pansy

A : draco

Sujet : Hé ho, tu réponds ?

DRACO ???!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Si Draco n'avait pas répondus, c'est parce qu'il était bien trop occupé à regarder son parrains. En effet, severus venait d'entrer dans la salle et un silence de plomb était tombé. La cause de ce phénomène cherchait ce qui n'allait pas quand il croisa le regard de Potter qui le regarda dans les yeux avant de fixer ses vêtements. Severus baissa les yeux et jura. Il avait oublié de se changer avant de sortir de la séance et il portait encore son costume. La population féminine de poudlard était silencieuse. Avant que les trois quart des filles ne se mettent à glousser ; a rougir à chuchoter énergiquement entre elle ou bien même à lancer des commentaires déplacés de vive voix. Snape sembla littéralement se liquéfier de rage. Il faillit faire demi-tour mais son estomac lui grogna qu'il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Il fit donc de son mieux pour se rendre dignement à la table des professeurs sous le regard amusé Dumbeldore et l'air choqué de Minerva. Cette dernière semblait outrée de voir un professeur ainsi vêtu et cela arracha un petit sourire à Severus. Cette simple marque d'amusement déclencha une foule de gloussement, quelques cris hystérique et deux évanouissement. Snape perdit immédiatement toute joie et parti se restaurer, maussade. Il repartit rapidement en emportant quelques toast et une tasse de café noir.

Draco lanca un regard à Pansy qui avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et l'air hagard. Vexé du peu d'attention qu'elle lui portait ( même si elle lui tapait sur les nerfs), il se leva et décida de mettre son plan d'action en marche. Potter allait céder ! Il se dirigea fermement vers la table des Gryffondors et se planta devant Harry. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que le serpentard lui voulait et leva les yeux vers lui, ennuyé. Draco lui lanca un regard , cherchant une réaction. Harry prit la parole.

Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy ?

Toi Potter, c'est toi que je veux.

Avant même que Harry ai put réagir à cette annonce des plus surprenante, il se sentit attiré vers le haut et ce ne fut qu'au dernier moment qu'il réalisa que draco Malfoy venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry était complètement paniqué, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et mit un certain temps à tenter de repousser Malfoy. Celui-ci opposa une résistance avant de lui mordiller la lèvres inférieure puis de le relâcher. C'était le deuxième choc psychologique de puis dix minutes et la population de Poudlard commençait à sérieusement se poser des question quant à leur santé mentale. Les filles qui quelques minutes plus tôt bavaient sur leur professeur de potion, pleuraient maintenant la perte de deux des plus beaux mâles de l'école. Harry était resté planté là sans bouger quand Draco Se pencha vers lui.

Considère cette proposition Potter. Tu n'en aura pas souvent de pareilles. Murmura-t-il avant de partir en lui déposant un petit baisé aux coins des lèvres.

Harry se laissa tomber sur son banc sous le regard surpris et affolé de ses amis. Une fois qu'il eu repris quelques peu ses esprits, il fit promettre à tous les gryffondors de ne pas en parler à Ron. Il y eu quelques éclats de rire et Neville lui sourit, réconfortant. C'est alors que Luna s'approcha de la table à son tour avec son air rêveur. Elle salua tout le monde et sourit à Harry.

je suis heureuse pour toi Harry. Ça crevait les yeux que vous finiriez comme ça toi et Malfoy. N'écoute pas ceux qui vous insulterons, ce son des imbéciles..

Harry ne sus pas comment la détromper et abandonna quand il se rappela qu'elle ne le croirait pas de toute façon. La plupart des gryffondors contenaient leurs rires pour ne pas la vexée. Mais la réplique de Harry les fit tous exploser et leurs efforts volèrent en éclat dans un fou rire général à l'entente de sa réponse.

merci Luna, je suis content de ton soutient. Si jour on a des projets de mariage je veux que ce soit ton père qui fasse l'interview.

Ouaa merci Harry !

Une demi-heure plus tard, toute l'école était au courant et Harry faisait face à tous les commentaires et blagues qu'on lui lançait à ce propos. Il finit même par se prendre qu jeu et répondre aux débilités des autres.

Au détour d'un couloir, Harry vit passer une troupeau de jeunes filles qui semblait chercher après quelques chose. L'une d'entre elles, une quatrième année de poufsouffle lui demanda.

Harry ? Tu n'aurais pas vu le professeur Snape ?

Heu non, mais vous le trouverez sûrement dans les cachots non ?

On à déjà essayer , il est introuvable.. Aller les filles on va voir à la tour de divination, il doit penser qu'on ira jamais le chercher là bas !

Elles partirent en courant dans la direction de le tour de divination. Harry ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Il se cacha derrière une tenture et sortit la carte des maraudeurs e sa poche. Après l'avoir examinée, il trouva Snape dans une classe vide du deuxième étage près du bureau de McGonagall. Harry décida de s'amuser un peu au dépend de son professeur et monta rapidement à la cachette de son professeur. Il ouvrit la porte et croisa le regard effaré de son professeur. Une fois qu'il l'eu reconnu, Severus se sentit soulagé. Ce n'était pas cette bande de groupies qui le poursuivaient depuis ce matin.

Qu'est ce que vous fichez là Potter ?

Heu, je cherchait juste une salle tranquille où on ne viendrait pas m'embêter avec.. Ho, c'est vrai, vous n'étiez plus là.

De quoi parler vous !?

Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir fait sensation ce matin et je m'en serrais bien passée tout comme vous. Vous êtes bien le parrain de Malfoy non ?

Oui, mais à quoi cela..

Alors dites lui d'aller voir un bon psy et d'arrêter de me draguer ! coupa Harry

Vous quoi ?

Il m'a embrassé devant toute la grande salle, gémit Harry avant de s'asseoir, fatigué.

Son jeu était en route et il pourrait bientôt avoir le droit à ce qu'il voulait depuis longtemps. Snape semblait scotché par la nouvelle et n'ajouta rien. Harry laissa planer un instant de silence puis reprit.

J'ai une idée..

Mon dieu, tout mais pas ça !

Bien, si vous voulez être poursuivit à vie par une bande de collégiennes hystériques..

D'accord, à quoi pensez-vous ?

Je peu faire en sorte qu'elles vous fiche la paix à quelques conditions ..

Lesquelles ?

Vous vous occupé de calmer Malfoy et je veux des excuses.

Quoi !?

Je veux des excuses pour toutes ces années de calvaires en votre compagnie.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel Snape sembla considérer l'idée. Il fronçait les sourcils cherchant désespérément une solution pour éviter les excuses, mais il ne voyait pas. Il finit par se résoudre à parler.

J'accepte, à une seule condition

Laquelle ?

Je ne vous ferait des excuses que si vous parvenez à me libérer de ces groupies d'ici ce soir.

C'est d'accord. Je vous retrouve ce soir à 21h30

Harry sortit de la salle en souriant avant de rejoindre la salle sur demande en évitant les gens.

Il s'assit alors sur un grand lit apparu dès son entrée . Il sortit son parchemin à Mmail pour régler l'histoire des groupies tout de suite.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

De : Harry

A : Club des adorateurs de Snape

Sujet : Contrat

Mesdemoiselles et quelques messieurs, je vous contacte pour vous demander de bien vouloir laisser notre cher professeur de potion respirer. Vous comprenez bien qu'il doit se concentrer pour le dernier round de demain .. De plus, si vous lui laissé deux semaines de tranquillité, je vous promet que vous aurez une photo exclusive de votre sex-symbol dans la gazette de ce soir et une caisse des accessoire Snape de chez les jumeaux. Alors ?

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

De : Club

A : Harry Potter

Sujet: Contrat

Nous sommes d'accord pour lui laisser deux semaines. Nous sommes ravies de faire des affaires avec toi.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Dumbeldore

A : Tout Poudlard

Sujet : Round de demain

Veuillez prendre connaissance de ce message. La presse serra présente au round final de demain soir. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée à tous.

Voilà, l'avant dernier chapitre est bouclé ! Je vous vois bientôt pour le dernier round et la fin de cette aventure. Les paris sont lancés pour savoir qui va gagner.. a votre avis ?

Si vous voulez bien laisser une chtite review, c'est en les lisant que j'ai envie d'écrire !

Bizooooou


	13. Un final en beauté

Note : Hé oui, nous voilà déjà ( qui à dit : enfin ?) à la fin de cette fic. Vous n'imaginez pas le plaisir que ça me fait de savoir que des gens attendent après ce chapitre. Oui, ça fait un peu sadique, mais j'adore me dire que quelqu'un veux lire la suite Ce chapitre est donc le dernier et je pense que la fin vous plaira. De toute façon si vous avez quelque chose à dire, les reviews sont là ! Sur ce je vous laisse lire après quelque remerciements ! Je vous prévient que la fin est des plus.. bordélique et surprenante, c'est celle que j'avais prévu depuis le début. **Au fait, les homophobes il vaut mieux passer votre chemin. La fin n'est pas remplie de gays mais il y en as. En même temps vu le pari de Draco, si vous l'aviez pas prévu, vous avez de la merde dans les yeux ! **

Remerciements :

Sephorae, angelik, jully red, palmie-girl,ithilwen31,Yansha,lunathelunatique,rebeccablack,zelda-sama,lily,merichan91,zaika,melody313,alexiel,naviek,koneko44,ju,quelqundanlemonde,jo,mimie,bibimauri,lorelei candice black, eliz, K, Lily jolie, pitch, demoiselle altanien, c eliz,miniblonde07,daelys,lou,cciloo,isatis,aaron,neteria,lynsha,isoletta,K-melwin,charline, et tous les autres lecteurs…

Chapitre 12 : Un final en beauté

C'était le grand jour. Le dernier round du tournoi de strip-poker était pour ce soir et l'école était en pleine effervescence, les élèves criaient et riaient à tous les coins de couloirs. Les vacances battaient leur plein et jamais poudlard n'avait vu autant d'élèves en sons sein en période non scolaire. Les deux équipes se trouvaient dans la grande salle, dévorant un petit déjeuner avant de se préparer pour rende ce tournoi inoubliable. Certain disaient déjà que la prochaine édition de L'histoire de poudlard intègrerait cet événement comme un souvenir impérissable de la rivalité Gryffondor vs Serpentards.

Harry grignotait un bout de toast quand il surpris Ginny lui lancer un regard insistant. Surpris, il la fixa à son tour, une lueur interrogatrice illuminant son regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gin ?

-J'ai surpris ta conversation avec notre vénérable professeur de potion hier soir. Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir rater quelque chose d'important .

-Ho, ça ? Comme tu le sais, nos chers retardataires devaient prendre des photos hier.

-Oui, je les ai vues hier soirs. D'ailleurs j'ai avaler mon verre de travers quand j'ai vu celle de Snape. Qui l'aurait cru, la terreur des cachot a un potentiel séduction !

-Hé bien, les trois quart des filles de l'école l'on vu arriver avec son costume dans la grande salle. S'en ai suivit une véritable chasse au Snape. Il était littéralement poursuivis par une horde de collégiennes énamourées.

-Quoi ? Non !? Et j'ai raté ça ?

-C'était mémorable.. Je crois que Colin a réussi à prendre une photo de Snape poursuivit par une bande de Poufsouffles derrière les serres.

J'en veux une !

-Je transmettrais. Enfin bref, tout ça pour en venir au fait que j'ai fait en sorte qu'elles lui fichent la paix en échange d'excuses pour son comportement depuis ma première année.

-T'as réussis à faire ça ? Tu es un génie !

-Ça m'a fait un plaisir fou, tu n'imagine pas.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et éclatèrent de rire.

Du coté des Serpentard, Pansy ne voyant pas Draco arriver lui envoya un Mmail, inquiète. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les évènements Draco prenait ce pari bien trop à cœur selon elle et ce n'était pas bon signe.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

De : Pansy la fleur

A : Draco dormeur

Sujet : t'es où ?

Draco, tu dors encore ? Tu sais que trop de sommeil c'est mauvais pour la peau ? Tu dois être parfait pour ce soir ! D'ailleurs, au passage, je veux qu'on annule ce pari. Tu agit beaucoup trop bizarrement.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

De : Draco à fleur de peau

A : Pansy tu es finie

Sujet : pari

Il n'est pas question qu'on arrête ce pari ! Je suis trop près du but pour qu'on arrête maintenant ! En plus je ne laisserais pas passer la possibilité d'avoir un nimbus 2007 et six milles gallions aussi facilement. Laisse moi encore une semaine et je le fait craquer.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

De : je gagnerais

A : Futur perdant

Sujet : seulement une semaine

Je ne te laisse pas plus de temps. Mais n'oublie pas que si tu perd tu m'appartient pour une semaine ! Potter ne se laissera jamais séduire ! Vous vous détestez depuis presque sept ans et ce n'est pas en une semaine que tu le ferra chavirer pour toi . Mais bon, à tes risques et périls ..

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Draco était désormais dans la salle de bain de son dortoir. Il avait été exaspéré par Pansy. C'est elle qui avait lancé ce pari et elle voulait le stoppé ? De toute manière, il se fichait un peu du pari maintenant. Ce qu'il voulait c'était séduire Potter. C'était bien une des seules personnes qui lui résisterait et il voulait l'ajouter à son tableau de chasse. Il prit une douche rapide et ressortit pour mettre son uniforme. Il sortit de sa malle son costume pour le soir et sourit, satisfait. Il serait superbe la dedans et la soirée risquait d'être fort intéressante. Il appela un elfe de maison et fit transporter son costume dans les loges des participants. Puis il descendit dans la grande salle te repéra immédiatement potter. Il se dirigea droit sur lui sous les regards de tout la salle qui se demandait ce qu'il allait encore faire. Il s'assit à coté d'Harry et l'attira à lui dans une simple étreinte douce . Il passa la main sur sa joue et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres avant de se rendre à sa table. Encore une fois, Harry était perdu. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait à ce crétin de serpentard !? Certes c'était moins embêtant que les disputes, mais cela le déconcertait énormément. Il se remis à manger comme si de rien n'était sous le regard ahuris de tous ses amis qui n'étaient pas là la veille.

-Alors c'était donc vrai ? demanda Dean

-Ça dépend quoi, répondit Harry.

-Que tu sort avec Malfoy, répliqua Parvati

-Alors c'est faux. Il m'a embrassé hier dans la grande salle, et ne me demandez pas pourquoi je n'en ai aucune idée !

-Mais pourquoi tu ne lui met pas ton poing dans la figure à celui là ? s'indigna Seamus alors que Ron tombait dans les pommes.

-Je n'ai jamais le temps de réagir.. et puis je m'en fiche un peu.

-Tu t'en fiche !? s'exclama Hermione

-Tant qu'il n'essaye pas de me tuer à coup de baiser, oui !

Le silence tomba sur la table. Les amis de Harry le regardaient, consternés et surpris. Puis ils se dirent qu'après tout, tant que Harry s'en fichait, ils n'allaient pas en faire un fromage. Même si la situation était des plus étranges. Malfoy devait avoir définitivement pété un câble. Ils finirent de déjeuner et se rendirent dans leurs dortoirs où les attendaient leurs costumes bels et bien finis. C'étaient de pur merveilles. Les robes étaient sobres, sauf la louis XIV qui était pleine de fioritures, et les costumes parfaits. Ils firent un essayage et se rejoignirent dans la salle commune pour voir le résultat. Ils éclatèrent de rire en se voyant. Le mélange des époque était des plus surprenant mais vraiment réussi et les couples s'accordaient bien entre eux. Ils partirent remettre des vêtements plus conventionnels et se rendirent dans la grande salle où un reporter de la gazette du sorcier les attendaient eux et les serpentards pour une interview avant le soir.

Quand ils firent leur entrée, Hermione, Ron et Harry se crispèrent. Rita Skeeter les attendaient assise à une table, tapotant la tables de ses ongles cramoisis. Les gryffondors se jetèrent des regards entendus et Harry capta discrètement le regard d'Hermione pour lui rappeler son pouvoirs sur la journaliste. Celle-ci lui sourit et avança vers la table, tout sourire. La journaliste perdit un peu de sa superbe en voyant la sale gamine arriver. Ses projets étaient à l'eau et l'interview devrais se faire dans les règles.

Tous prirent place en face de Skeeter et attendirent qu'elle commence.

-Bonsoir jeune gens, je suis Rita Skeeter, reporter pour la gazette du sorcier. Je voudrais recueillir vos impression depuis ces deux premiers round. Je voudrais commencer par l'équipe des serpentards si cela ne pose pas problème ?

-Aucun problème approuvèrent Harry et Draco en même temps. Ils se lancèrent un regard puis se détournèrent.

-Bien, Monsieur Malfoy, comment vivez-vous cette expérience ?

-A vrai dire, cela reste avant tout un pari sur l'honneur de nos maisons respectives. C'est pourquoi il n'est pas question que qui que ce soi abandonne ou ne sabote ce tournoi. Nous prenons cette affaire très à cœur et sommes heureux de voir que cela puisse distraire les sorciers en dehors de poudlard.

-Parfait, maintenant, je voudrais savoir , pourquoi un tournoi de strip-poker et pas.. un matche de quidditch ou une couse aux point de maison ?

-Nous devons cela à l'inventivité des jumeaux Weasley, ce sont eux qui on proposer cela, répondit Draco .

-Monsieur Potter, nous avons tous été surpris d'apprendre cette technique que vous avez déployer dès le premier tour. Comment vous est venu l'idée ?

-Nous nous sommes tous simplement dit que quitte à éventuellement perdre nos vêtements, il valait mieux les perdre avec classe et surprendre le public.

-De plus, nous avons eu le soutient des commerces de pré-au-lard qui nous on aidés à choisir nos costumes. C'est pourquoi je voudrais remercier chacun d'entre eux au passage, ajouta Angelina.

-Bien sur mademoiselle Johnson, je suis sure qu'ils en serrons heureux. Je vois que les arbitres sont ici aussi. Monsieur Longdubat, comment gérez vous votre rôle ?

-En fait j'ai d'abord choisit le rôle d'arbitre car je ne me sentait pas capable de participer au tournoi d'une autre manière. Mais ensuite, j'ai trouver très amusant de tenir ce rôle. Je n'ai pour l'instant eu à reprendre que deux personne, une dans chaque camp, donc tout se passe pour le mieux .

-Et vous monsieur Crabe, cela vous convient-il d'être à cette place ?

-Oui, je pense que c'est mieux comme ça.

-Je vais vous poser une dernière question avant de vous laisser partir, je sais que vous avez une journée chargée. Quel sera le thème du dernier round ?

Les gryffondors et les Serpentards se regardèrent puis sourirent en même temps. Ils avaient la même idée et pensaient que c'était le meilleur choix.

-nous préférons vous laisser le découvrir ce soir, dit Harry

-Ce serais bête de gâcher la surprise ! ajouta Blaise.

Le reste de la journée ne fut qu'une succession de préparatifs enfiévrés. On voyait courir des membres et des elfes de maisons dans toute l'école. Comme la presse serait présente le soir même, il avait été décidé que le dernier round se ferrait dehors. Dumbeldore avait alors préparer les plans d'un grand jardin dans le parc de poudlard, près du lac. Un sort de brouillage puissant empêchait tout le monde de voir le décors et beaucoup de curieux traînaient autour.

Harry transportait un voile de mariée sous sa cape d'invisibilité quand il sentit son parchemin Mmail vibrer. Il se dépêcha de déposer son chargement à destination avant de farfouiller dans sa poche.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Le lord Noir

A : L'indifférent.

Sujet : Je suis toujours vivant !

Potter, avec vos débilité de tournoi, plus personne ne fait attention à moi. Mes attaques on toutes été contrées comme si je n'avais aucune importance ! Bientôt les gens vont m'oublier.. Moi le plus grand mage noir du siècle ! J'espère que tu es fière de toi !

………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Harry

A : Ron et Hermione

Sujet : Il faut absolument que vous voyez ça !

Je vous envois le message que Voldy viens de m'envoyer, vous aller mourir de rire !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

De : Manager Potter

A : Voldy l'est mimi

Sujet : Crise de débilité profonde ?

Bha alors Voldy, tu me refait une crise de débilité profonde ? T'as déjà vu un mage noir qui boude toi ? Bon sang ça en deviens dramatique là. Et c'est sensé être un tortionnaire !

Si tu veux faire peur aux gens, faudra t'y prendre autrement.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

De : Voldemort le noms immortel !

A : Le gamin insolent

Sujet : Tu vas souffrir

Potter ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! Tu vas regretter tes paroles très bientôt, tiens-toi sur tes gardes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Harry

A : Voldemachin-truc

Sujet: L'oubli

Bientôt plus personne ne pensera à toi tout simplement parce que je t'aurais tué! Tu es voué à l'échec vieux croulant ! hé oui Voldy, c'est pas parce que tu as un lifting de serpent que personne ne sais que tu as 71 ans. Papi va !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De : Ton maître

A : Wormtail

Sujet : t'avais promis !

Pourquoi tu as parler de mon lifting !? T'avais promis que ce serais un secret !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

L'heure du tournoi approchait rapidement. Plus que quinze minutes et le spectacle allait commencé. Dans les loges des deux équipes l'excitation était à son comble, chacun terminait de mettre tout en place, jusqu'au moindre détail. La coiffeuse terminait avec les cheveux de Ginny pendant que Dean aidait Parvati à fermer sa robe dorée rococo avant de courir mettre se bas. Les filles finissaient la pointe de maquillage en catastrophe. Puis retentirent les cloches, signal du début du dernier round. Ils se regardèrent tous, puis se rendirent ensemble devant les portes de Poudlard. La marche nuptiale retentit dehors provoquant les rires des joueurs et ceux du public assis dehors sur des bancs. Ils ouvrirent les portes et chaque couple s'avança. Un Serpentard et un gryffondor à chaque fois. De nombreux flash les accueillirent et chacun d'entre eux souriaient comme si c'était réellement le jour de leur mariage. Des sifflets amusés venaient du public et certain d'entre eux les félicitaient en riant. Neville et Crabe jouaient les rôles des témoins accompagnant les couple improvisés jusque sous l'arche de fleurs qui trônait devant la table de jeu. Il y avait 14 gryffondors, dont deux cinquième années qui avaient réussis jusque là et qui représentaient un couple du futur. Les Serpentards étaient au nombres de huit dont trois cinquièmes années. Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table, les garçons tirant les chaises des filles en parfait gentleman. Le public sourit à l'arrivée de dumbeldore qui avait mit une robe de prêtre mage pour l'occasion. Celui-ci se tint devant l'assemblée pour son discours d'ouverture.

-Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs je suis heureux de vous accueillir en ce jour pour le dernier round du tournoi de strip-poker. Comme vous aurez pu le remarquer, le thème d'aujourd'hui est le mariage. Vous pouvez applaudir je pense nos élèves qui se sont démenés pour être prêt à temps et on ma foi fort bien réussis.

Le foule applaudit chaudement les joueurs et les journaliste commençaient à prendre des notes tout en mitraillant les joueurs et la foule qui était conséquente. Dumbeldore reprit la parole.

-Il reste exactement 20 joueurs en lise. A la fin de ce round, l'équipe qui aura su garder le plus de joueurs sera la gagnante officielle et se verra remettre un prit surprise et la grande joie d'avoir su conserver l'honneur de leur maison. Je tient tout de même à dire que l'honneur sera sauf pour chacun d'entre eux puisqu'ils on réussis à mettre en place une énorme attraction avec une aide minime de l'école. Je salue donc l'esprit pratique de mes élèves qui se sont fait sponsorisés par la boutique de farces pour sorciers facétieux tenues par les jumeaux Wesleay, eux même participants. Pour finir, je félicite tous les élèves qui ont participés à ce tournoi de leur mieux et je vais donner le noms des joueurs les plus doués depuis le début de ce tournoi. Vous comprendrez bien que nos joueurs de dernières minutes n'on pas été prit en compte. Je félicite donc Mademoiselle Granger qui n'a perdu que trois vêtements depuis le premier round et Monsieur Malfoy qui de même n'en à perdu que trois. Tous les deux sont suivit de très prêt par Monsieur Potter et Mademoiselle Wesleay. Après ces quelques mots, et voyant que votre impatience est à son comble, je déclare ce dernier round ouvert !

De nombreux applaudissements retentirent dans le parc et les joueurs commencèrent à jouer. Une douce musique accompagnait le tout. La foule observait le jeu avec attention prêt au spectacle. En effet, les exploits des deux équipes avaient fait le tour des villages sorciers d'Angleterre et chacun savait à quoi s'attendre. Dès le premier tour, la musique changea pour celle de Joe cocker, You can leave your hat on. La foule commença à rire et à siffler pendant que Dean retirait le bustier de Parvati qui révéla alors un soutient gorge sans bretelles doré comme sa robe. Seamus avait perdu l'os qui ornait ses cheveux et Hermione ses bracelets en corde. George se faisait enlever sa veste par Tonks sous les sifflets approbateurs du public. Coté Serpentards, Peter avait son veston et l'enlevait avec une sensualité folle et Blaise avait perdu son pantalon. Les flashs des appareils photos étaient en action et chacun de ceux qui avaient perdu quelque chose savaient qu'il auraient droit à une belle photo dans le journal du lendemain. Le second tour commença et le public était déjà beaucoup plus dans l'ambiance. Les rires fusaient de partout et les joueurs jouaient de leurs tenues parfois ridicules. Les cartes furent de nouveaux distribuées et le jeu repris. Plus le mises étaient hautes et plus le risque de perdre un vêtement important augmentaient. Quand les cartes furent montrées, le sort désigna de nouveaux des vêtements à enlevés. Ceux-ci luisaient d'une douce lueur dorée. Cette fois-ci, Severus y perdit sa chemise que Virginia lui enleva un sourire mutin aux lèvres faisant hurler le tout nouveau fan club du professeur . Draco avait perdu sa veste le laissant en chemise blanche entrouverte alors que Virginia y laissait son bustier laissant apparaître un soutient gorge blanc très affriolant avec une jupe courte laissant voir ses jambes divines. Du coté des gryffondors, Tonks avait perdu sa longue jupe blanche, la laissant en bustier et porte jarretelle, le public mâle ne pu que montrer son approbation en applaudissement et nombreux flash. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un aurors se montrait en spectacle et qu'un professeur se faisait enlever sa chemise par une élève ! Ainsi après quelques tours, le public était survolté, les joueurs étaient pour la majorité en tenues légères et le directeur qui s'était éclipsé quelques minutes revint. En passant devant l'arche, il trébucha sur un sac et tomba de tous son long, provoquant l'hilarité générale. Mais quand les jumeaux Wesleay virent sur quoi il avait trébuché et un liquide dégouliner du sac, ils ouvrirent grand les yeux. Ils avaient décidés d'amener leurs dernière invention mise au point pour le public adulte, un parfum désinhibant d'une durée de cinq minutes par pulvérisation . Mais vu la quantité de liquide qui se répandait par terre et dans les airs, tout le monde allait être touché et ça pour un bout de temps. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de prévenir l'assemblée que déjà la sensation de bien être caractéristique à la potion se fit sentir. Ils oublièrent complètement leurs intentions et regardèrent le public qui commençait à s'agiter. Les gens se regardaient étrangement, sentant bien la différence. Puis tout commença avec l'arrivée du livreur qui venait avec les boissons pour la soirée qui devait suivre le dernier round. Celui-ci fut immédiatement touché par le parfum et lanca à tue tête.

-C'est ma tournée !!!

Le public ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se rua vers le bar où les elfes de maisons, prit de cours, commencèrent à servir les gens. Du coté des joueurs, l'envie de jouer s'était évanouie, remplacée par une envie de s'amuser comme des dingues. Et ce fut Ginny qui lança le mouvement en se lançant dans un strip-tease tout court, bientôt suivie par la majorité des joueurs et bientôt du public. C'était un véritable charivari que toute cette foula riant en dansant lascivement un verre d'alcool à la main. On aurait dit une fête étudiante géante. Tout le monde se lâchait et le parfum faisait son effet aphrodisiaque sur l'assemblée. En une demie-heure, les effets se firent plus que présents, Neville se jeta sur son professeur de potion qui le repoussa en lui assénant qu'il n'était pas gay. Neville partit dans son coin pour bouder alors que tout le monde suivait son exemple, se répandant en déclaration d'amour et autre techniques de dragues. Mais celui qui fit le plus fort fut Draco qui s'avança vers Harry, mit un genou à terre et lui dit solennellement et passablement éméché.

-Harry James Po..Potter, et si on se mariait ?

-Banco ! s'exclama Harry , complètement pété.

Puis Harry couru dans les gradins et trouva Luna dans les bras d'un serpentard de cinquièmes année qui avait perdu au round précédant. Il lui emprunta la jeune fille.

-Je vais me marier avec Malfoy, il faut que tu prévienne ton père pour l'interview !

-Je le savait ! Je l'appelle demain.

Puis Harry retourna en titubant vers son futur mari sans savoir que le lendemain serait une dure journée. Les mariage sorciers étaient plus compliqués que ceux des moldus et le survivant qui se marie après une grande bourre était un fait extrêmement médiatique. Restait à savoir si une fois qu'il aurait dessaouler il ne tuerais pas son conjoint à main nues.

Pendant ce temps, Dumbeldore s'était éclipsé avec MCGonagall. Dans un coin au bord du lac, Ron parlait avec Hermione, rouge comme une tomate, autan à cause de l'alcool que de la gène. Hermione ne valait pas mieux et vacillait en l'écoutant, en riant périodiquement, l'air euphorique.

-Hermione.. tu sais que j'ai pas été sympa en première année, mais même si t'es barbante et que tu nous fait to'jours la miss je-sais-tout, je t'aime bien. Tes cheveux, même si il sont pleins de nœuds, su'tout aujourd'hui avec le costume, bha ils sentent bon et puis tu m'aide à faire mes devoirs et tu rigole, parfois, à mes blagues. 'fin je veux dire que je t'aime plus que bien et voilà quoi..

-Ron, tu veux bien dire à ton jumeaux de pas parler en même temps que toi, ça me mélange. Répondit-elle en vacillant dangereusement.

-Mais j'y peu rien, d'ailleurs ta jumelle aussi elle m'embête. Et puis regarde elle te marche sur le pied.

Hermione jeta un regard noir à l'espace vide à coté d'elle avant de bouger son pied en grognant.

-en tous cas Ron, c'est la plus belle déclaration qu'on m'ai faite.. enfin j'crois.

Dean qui passait par là éclata de rire à leur vue avant de s'écrouler par terre et de relever la tête vers la table de jeu. Puis il se mit à baver abondamment en voyant Ginny danser sur la table. Il se releva et couru en zigzag pour la rejoindre. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, enfin dans ces conditions, quand un grand bruits les fit tous se retourner vers l'entrée de Poudlard.

Voldemort et ses troupes entrèrent et restèrent figés en voyant une foule de personnes à moitié habillées qui dansaient en buvant comme des trous. L'incrédulité se lisait sur le visage désormais transformés du mage noir. Il avait de nouveau figure humaine mais il semblait n'avoir que 40 ans et non pas 71.

-Je le savais que c'était un lifting ! s'écria Harry avant de tomber assis à coté de Draco qui se lova contre lui.

Toute l'assemblée éclata de rire et lord commençait à perdre patience. Mais quand il eu avancé de quelques mètres, le parfums le toucha lui et ses troupes. Les mangemorts commencèrent à rire doucement puis ils partirent prendre à boire en enlevant leurs cagoules et leurs robes encombrantes. La plupart d'entre eux portaient une chemise et un pantalon mais quelques-un dont Lucius ne portaient plus que leurs sous vêtements. C'est ainsi que la communauté sorcière appris que Avery portait ces accessoires qui servent à maintenir les chaussettes, ce qui réduit le potentiel effrayant de celui-ci.

Neville c'était levé depuis son rejet par Severus et s'était consolé en buvant verre sur verre. Il était fin saoul quand il vit Bellatrix. Il se leva le plus rapidement possible malgré son état comateux et accouru vers elle. Il se planta devant la femme et la désigna d'un doigt accusateur.

-Toi je t'aime pas ! T'as torturé mes parents !!! dit-il d'un ton gamin

-Tu m'aime pas ? Ma maman non plus m'aimais pas et mon papa non plus et le maître non plus.. personne ne m'aime, sanglota-t-elle (1)

-C'est bien fait pour toi, dit Wormtail en passant alors qu'il mettait un de ces ridicules chapeaux de fête en cartons.

-Et si je demande pardon ? Je suis désoléeeeeee

-Bon d'accord, répondit Neville en lui tapotant l'épaule.

A cet instant Voldemort les rejoignit dans leur conversation des plus passionnante. Le grand mage Noir s'ennuyait car personne ne lui adressait la parole à par Potter et Malfoy junior avec qui il avait sympathisé. Il avait été abandonné par ces deux derniers qui s'étaient perdu entre le lac et le bar. L avait alors vu Bella et décidé de la rejoindre. Celle-ci parlait avec un petit jeune qu'il avait déjà vu au ministère l'année dernière. Il arrivait quand Bella l'avisa.

-Ha maître, c'est vous, je vous présente Neville longdubat, le fils des deux aurors que j'ai tués vous savez ? Et bien on viens de faire la paix.

-Très bien Bella ,j'espère que vous vous sentez mieux. Vous savez, elle fait la dure, mais au fond ça la mine ces histoires de meurtres.

-Ho, je comprend. Au fait Voldemort, très joli travail. Votre visage je veux dire. Ces histoires de guerre c'est autre chose.

-Vous trouvez ? Merci, moi aussi je suis satisfait. Pour ça je doit remercier Wormtail, il est littéralement magique dans ce domaine. Je me suis toujours demander pourquoi il n'avait pas pratiquer sur lui même d'ailleurs.. Puis-je vous offrir un verre..

-Neville, Neville Longdubat. Ce sera avec plaisir.

C'est sur cette image insolite d'une soirée totalement déjantée que ce tournoi prit fin. Personne ne put dire qui avait gagné car presque tous le monde était en petite, voir très petite tenue. La soirée fût longue et animée.

La question qu'on peu se poser alors est : de quoi est fait demain ?

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire !

(1) oui, Bella a l'alcool triste

Et voilà, cette fin est complètement barge mais c'est ce que je voulais. J'espère que personne n'est déçu de cette chute qui est des plus imprévue. Je sais que ça part dans tous les sens et que ça tient vraiment du ridicule, mais je le sentait comme ça.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je posterais très bientôt un dernier chapitre particulier qui vous donnera des éléments de ce qu'on pu devenir nos chers amis après cette soirée mémorable. Déconnade en perspective.

Donner moi votre avis, joie comme déception grâce aux REVIEWS car il n'y a que comme ça que je saurait si tout ça valait le coup. Et si je vois que tout le monde est prêt à me lapider, j'ai aussi une version plus sage en tête pour une fin proche mais moins dingue ; A vous de me dire !


	14. edition d'octobre 2001

Edition d' octobre 2001 

_**La gazette du sorcier. **_

Cinq ans après le fameux tournoi de strip-poker qui avait retourné tout Poudlard, le monde sorcier à bien changé. Qui ne se rappelle pas l'air de terreur provoquée par Voldemort, les massacre ou bien encore l'augmentation inquiétante de la population Lycane ? Dans cette édition spéciale et commémorative de cet événement et de ses répercutions, nous retracerons rapidement ce que sont devenus les grandes figures de l'époque.

Le mariage des héritiers Malfoy et Potter. 

Cette information qui à l'époque avait fait beaucoup de bruit s'était avéré plus mouvementé que prévu. En effet au lendemain de cette soirée, les deux héritiers les plus riches d'Angleterre ne semblaient plus sur la même longueur d'onde. Monsieur Harry Potter avait nié en bloc toute idée de se marier avec nous citons : « _Un abruti arrogant blond peroxydé !_ »

Ce n'est qu'il y a deux ans qu'ils se sont effectivement marier et ce, cette fois-ci, dans les formes. Nous avons pu retrouver une édition du Chicaneur de l'époque qui avait eut pour on ne sais quelle raison l'exclusivité d'une interview des deux conjoints : se rapporter page 7.

Aujourd'hui le couple star du monde sorcier s'est associés avec le maître des potions Severus Snape qui a notamment trouver une potion améliorée de Tue-loup qui empêche tout bonnement la transformation. Une révolution pour la population des loup-garous qui on pu revenir dans la vie active grâce à l'arrêté juridique d'Hermione Granger sur les droits des créatures magiques. Le mariage Potter-Malfoy est selon nos sources très heureux bien que mouvementé.

Neville Longdubat : ex-prince des ténèbres.

Le plus grand mage noir du siècle dernier s'est épris du jeune Longdubat pendant la soirée du dernier round. Celui-ci a accepter après quelques mois de réflexions de rejoindre Voldemort. Grâce à l'influence du jeune garçon et de leur lune de miel en compagnie des Potter-Malfoy, le Lord s'était quelque peu assagit et les attaques se faisaient moins nombreuses. Le monde sorcier restait pourtant dans l'angoisse car le jeune Harry Potter avait exprimer publiquement son abandon quant à l'assassina de Voldemort. Mais après un an, toutes les attaques s'arrêtèrent et Neville Longdubat accompagné de son époux se sont rendu au ministère pour un entretient avec le ministre de la magie, Monsieur Arthur Wesleay. Pendant six heures, ils on parlementés et Tom Jedusor, anciennement Lord Voldemort fut condamné à une peine d'un an de prison et d'un suivit psychologique à vie. La sentence parue légère au peuple sorcier et entraîna de nombreuses manifestation et grèves. Mais Harry Potter et Neville Longdubat donnèrent une conférence de presse où ils expliquèrent l'inutilité d'un emprisonnement à vie de monsieur Jedusor. En effet depuis mars 1998, la prison d'Azkaban à été fermée et les détraqueurs envoyés sur une île appropriée à leur mode de vie, rendant impossible l'idée d'un baisé du détraqueur. Tom Jedusor fit alors son apparition et prit publiquement la parole pour exprimer ses plates excuses au peuple sorcier étant conscient que cela ne suffirait pas.

Depuis cette conférence, Tom Jedusor et Neville Longdubat on ouvert trois orphelinat dont un moldu et soutiennent financièrement de nombreuses association caritative. L'ex Lord Voldemort a clairement avouer il y a deux ans qu'il essayait de racheter sa dette à la société de son mieux. Aujourd'hui, messieurs Jedusor et Longdubat on adopté un petit garçon de deux ans et vivent dans un lieu gardé secret en raison de nombreuses agressions envers Monsieur Jedusor.

Les revirements de carrières .

Après tous ces changements, de nombreuses personnes on été prises de revirements de carrière parfois des plus surprenants. Voici une liste de mangemorts ayant payés leurs dette à la société et d'anciens joueurs ayant une nouvelle vie.

Madame Bellatrix Black, veuve de Rabastan Lestrange, vient de publier son second roman autobiographique : « La sensible assassine. », où elle nous narre ses déboires entre un statut de mangemort et une sensibilité exacerbée.

Monsieur Peter Pettigrew a ouvert il y a trois ans un cabinet de chirurgie esthétique devenu l'un des plus coté du monde sorcier et fréquenté par de grande figures telles que Gilderoy Lockhart , sa spécialité étant le lifting bien évidemment.

Rubeus Hagrid, demi-géant de son état après avoir prit sa retraite de gardien des clés de Poudlard a ouvert une petite animalerie offrant à ceux qui en on le permis, des créatures hautes en couleurs et en originalité.

Fred et George . W et leurs boutique « farce pour sorciers facétieux » sont devenu la plus grande fortune du monde sorcier dépassant même celle de leurs amis Malfoy et Potter réunis ! Ils ont ouvert l'année dernière une boutique annexe en France gérée par une amie et parente, Fleur Delacour, qu'on connaît notamment depuis le tournoi des trois sorciers de la promotion Potter.

Parvati et Padma Patil devenu célèbre pour leur sens du goût après le tournoi on ouvert ensemble des boutiques de mode dans pré-au-lard et le chemin de traverse qui ne désemplissent pas de sorciers et sorcières en quête de nouveauté.

Virginia Stephenson, repérée par un grand couturier pendant le tournoi est devenu mannequin pour lui. On entend des rumeurs selon lesquelles elle deviendrais prochainement la femme de son patron.

Blaise Zabini s'est lancé dans le quidditch de haut niveau depuis deux ans et viens d'être sélectionné attrapeur de l'équipe des Canons De Chuddley. Toute l'équipe de la gazette lui souhaite bonne chance pour son premier match, jeudi prochain.

Les couples récents. 

Depuis cinq ans, les différents membre des deux équipes du tournois on su trouver pour la plupart un conjoint. Ainsi le monde sorcier aura vécu de nombreux mariage à sensation.

Nous pouvons tout d'abord commencer par l'union de Severus Snape et Nymphadora Tonks qui avait fait presque autant de vagues que le mariage Potter/Malfoy. Le ténébreux professeur des potions a dit oui à la pétillante aurors le 21 mars 1997 à la surprise générale de ses élèves et de ses collèges qui je cite : « l'imaginait encore célibataire sur son lit de mort » nous confie Minerva McGonagall non sans humour ni sans préciser : « Je suis ravie pour ce vieux grincheux, cela lui fera le plus grand bien. »

Dans les couples plus récents encore se compte celui de Ginny Wesleay et Dean Thomas à la grande joie du ministre de la magie qui fêtait un second mariage parmi ses enfants. Le jeune couple, marié depuis deux ans, attend un jeune fils pour Juillet prochain, agrandissant encore la famille des Wesleay et celle des sympathiques Thomas.

Dans la même veine, nous avons célébré en hiver dernier, le 19 novembre, l'union d'Angélina Johnson et de Blaise Zabini. La fête avait été mémorable, organisée par les jumeaux Wesleay et ce fut le premier mariage ou l'on vit les deux ancienne équipe rivale au grand complet. Serpentard et Gryffondor avaient enterré ce soir là la hache de guerre ancestrale et Albus Dumbeldore nous a confier qu'il n'avait : « Jamais vu pareil capharnaüm entre ces deux maisons sans aucun blessés ! »

La gazette du sorcier espère que cet article aura réveillé de nombreux souvenirs chez nos lecteurs et vous annonce officiellement l'ouverture d'un nouveau tournoi grâce à la promotion 2001 des élèves de Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle !

Et voilà, c'était la dernière petite touche à ajouter ! Cette fic est complète et ne devrais plus voir de changements. En espérant que tout cela vous a plus, je m'en vais bosser sur ma prochaine fic : Harry Potter et le Clan gris qui mettra sûrement pas mal de temps à arriver mais qui sera bien plus longue que celle-ci et plus sérieuse tout de même

Ps : Je sais que ce chapitre a mis longtemps à être posté, mais je n'ai plus eu Internet depuis un orage et il a fallu que j'attende pour vous le mettre.


End file.
